Stunning
by orchestrafangirl123
Summary: Being an easy target and constantly bullied, there should no reason why Edd would help Kevin when Eddy decides to pull a dangerous prank on him. But, he did, causing him to lose a friend, but to unknowingly gain another. Orchid just transferred and she already grabbed a lot of attention, specifically from Nat. Two unlikely pairs try to find the beauty in the ugly of school life.
1. Problems

**A/N - I decided to change things up with a different show. I loved EEnE as a kid, and growing up I always liked pairing Edd and Kevin. It's weird, I know. I love the KevEdd ship. And I've read fanfics for the two that are extremely well written, and I thought..."I wanna add something to this beautiful guilty pleasure of mine." Anyway, this story will focus on two pairings. The obvious KevEdd, and Nat and my OC. I really do like the Nathames ship, but I also like Nat as a separate character and want to see what can be done about him if he a completely different love interest. The EEnE characters belong to Danny Antonucci, Nathan Kedd Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d, and James "Rave" Castellanos belongs to eyugho.**

 **Description - Being an easy target and constantly bullied, there should no reason why Edd would help Kevin when Eddy decides to pull a dangerous prank on him. But, he did, causing him to lose a friend, but to unknowingly gain another. One that he has to tutor in English. Orchid just transferred to Peach Creek and she is already grabbing a lot of attention, specifically from a certain Nathan Goldberg, who was still sore after a bad break up. These two unlikely pairs have a lot of ugly to deal with during their last year of high school. Jealousy, bullying, social standards. But, will they find the beauty within each other to get past it all?**

 **Warning: Foul language, pretty much throughout the story.**

* * *

It was like any regular Monday for Edd. The day was full of rigorous classes. Lunch was spent deterring Eddy from his shenanigans whilst staying out of it, and after school was his time to fulfill his librarian's assistant duties. Despite being a senior, not much has changed in Peach Creek. Some matured while others remained the same. Over the course of four years, he had drifted from the other Eds, each finding their own groups. The lovable oaf had wised up since middle school, and was doing exceptionally well in his classes. He had even created a comic book club for enthusiasts like him. Eddy was the same. Always mischievous, but his pranks and scams had gotten considerably meaner. He still held that petty rivalry with Kevin, but he was the only one who was sincerely into it. Despite the space between them that was ever growing, they still made it a point to hang out on the weekends.

The trip home was nothing special. It was taken in solitude, which was perfectly fine for the scholar. It was peaceful, unlike his day at school. That was until he heard the loud and obnoxious rumble of a motorcycle. _Kevin's_ motorcycle. He watched as the screaming deathtrap flew past him, with a whooping Nazz calling out and waving to him. He responded with a wave himself. He recalled how he used to stutter unattractively whenever she spoke to him, or blush whenever she was simply in the area. Now, he was very comfortable around the blonde, enough to hold an animated conversation with her. That happened when he figured out that he was homosexual.

Contrary to his social growth, his physical growth hasn't done much to him. Puberty was truly kind (or cruel) to him. He grew significantly taller, growing into his long limbs. He no longer had that awkward stick-like figure, but now had a lean and graceful body. His hair had also grown, framing his face and making him seem almost feminine. His wardrobe had changed as well. He had traded in the constant purple shorts and long socks in favor of fitted jeans, khakis, and fashionable shirts.

Upon arriving home, he found a sticky note on the front door from his parents.

 _Welcome home, Eddward! We hope you had a fulfilling and invigorating day at school today! Work had called us in, so we won't be home in a few weeks. There is plenty of food in the refrigerator. Do your homework, get plenty of rest, and keep up the good work. We love you!_

 _Mother + Father_

This was a regular occurrence, which Edd had gotten used to. He knew they meant well, and the little notes they left always reminded him that he was loved, and his parents always had him in mind. However, he still got lonely. That afternoon, he spent his time studying. That was until he heard someone banging on his back door, scaring the lights out of him. Arming himself with a frying pan, he opened the door to find Eddy staring at him with a shit-eating grin on his face. Edd knew what that meant. The shortest of the trio had come up with a prank, and this one was going to be particularly horrendous. He wanted no part of it.

"Eddy, I know that look. I'm not helping."

"Come on, Sockhead, just hear me out."

He sighed, knowing he would regret it. "I'm listening."

"Get a load of this!" He pulled out a small prescription bottle. Edd read the label, his eyes widening. It was a bottle of steroids, and the name on the label read "Kevin Barr".

"Eddy!"

"Just listen! A buddy of mine gave me this and made a label with jockstrap's name on it. It's not really his...yet."

Edd knew where this was heading, he didn't like it one bit. "Please tell you're not planning on putting this in his locker..."

"Of _course_ I am! It'll be priceless!"

"No, it won't! _Have you gone mad?!"_

"Lighten up, Sockhead. It's not gonna hurt anybody."

At that, the genius threw his arms in the air in disbelief. How can anyone be this cruel? "Oh, well allow me to enlighten you with this little factoid: _it will._ Steroidal drugs, especially in athletics, are highly frowned upon. You _know_ that. It will ruin his life!"

"So? Why the fuck do you care, anyway? Allow me to enlighten _you_ with _this_ little factoid: Shovelchin and his lackies made our lives a living hell. It's about time he's been taught a lesson."

 _"Absolutely not!_ I will not sit by and watch you destroy someone else's life for petty revenge."

 _"Petty?_ You think this is _petty?_ Kevin's been-"

"Been keeping his distance. He hasn't touched us since sophomore year. Leave him alone."

"I thought you were my best friend, Dee."

"I am. I am doing this for not only Kevin, but for you. If you do this, you face suspension, if not expulsion. His friends will beat you to within an inch of your life, and considering the size differences, you _will_ be hospitalized and most likely bedridden for most of your life. If you miraculously walk away from it, they will torment you until you are left with no choice but to leave Peach Creek. They are ruthless, and will stop at nothing until you submit. You know that. So, please, I beg of you...don't do this to yourself."

"I'll take my chances."

"Eddy-"

"Whatever. Guess you're not really my friend."

Before Edd could plea with him, he was gone. Yes, Kevin had been his tormentor for years, but he would never wish this upon him. He could not let such a promising future be destroyed by something as juvenile as revenge. He had to warn the jock, before it was too late.

* * *

Tuesdays were usually a good day for Kevin. Football practice was lighter, he had his favorite classes, and since study hall was his last period, he'd use that time to sleep. However, today was different. He knew he would definitely need the study hall period because last night, Nat had come over a depressed mess because of a really bad fight between him and his now ex-boyfriend, Rave. The two had been a couple for close to three years, and they broke up because Nat wanted to get serious. Kevin understood and consoled him all night. Now, Nat was almost back to his normal, flamboyant self...if you could count his constant pining over his ex as normal.

"Jesus fuck, Nat! I know you're bummed about Rave, but will you fucking give it a rest, already? If you're gonna whine and cry about it tonight, go to Nazz. She has ice cream and beer for you."

"I know...It just really fucking sucks, Kev."

"I know, buddy. But, hey...there are others out there. As cliche as it sounds, you just haven't met the right one yet."

"Speaking of 'the one', look who's coming."

Kevin turned to find Edd approaching, looking frantic yet determined. He seemed to be on a mission. "What do you want, Double Dork?"

Said boy frowned at the name, but he noticed the bags underneath his eyes and understood his irritability. "Good morning, gentlemen. Long night, Kevin?"

"You could say that."

"Please do get some rest when you get home. A proper night's sleep ensures a productive day."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?"

"I come bearing a warning."

"Well? Spit it out?"

"Regardless of your lack of sleep, you should take it upon yourself to at least soften your tone of voice when you speak to others. Especially those that wish to help you."

The redhead growled. He really didn't have time for this. "Fine, sorry. What's up?"

"Eddy plans to sabotage you. He's going to put a bottle of steroids, that has your name on it, in your gym locker, and tell your coach."

Kevin stared at the ravenette for a minute, processing his words. _"What the fuck?!"_

Edd couldn't even scold his foul language, understanding it was well placed. However, his tirade was bringing quite a bit of attention and he didn't like it. "Kevin..."

"Where is that little cocksucker?! I'm gonna _murder_ him!"

"Kevin! There is no need for violence!"

"Who the fuck does he think he is?! Nat, you gonna help or not?!"

Edd had heard enough. _"Kevin Barr, for heaven's sake, cease and desist your rage-filled discourse at once!"_

That caught his attention. He knew the beanie-clad scholar was a painfully quiet and timid person, so it really surprised both jocks when he raised his voice at him. "Jeez, dork."

He flushed, realizing what he had done, but he couldn't focus on that now. "Ahem, there is no need for violence-at all. I told you about it because I trusted that you would take the more reasonable route, and go to your coach and the principal."

"I like my method better."

"Kevin..."

"Double Delectable is right. Being snitches might not get us any stitches. If we handled it ourselves, he could come back with something worse and his dumb ass will get himself seriously hurt. Even if he deserved it, I don't wanna end up in deep shit for _his_ stupid shit."

Kevin groaned, but agreed. It would be better if the adults handled him. The trio went to tell the coach, who in turn told the principal about Eddy's plan. That led to his removal until further notice. However, their little victory backfired on the two football players. Coach Daniels had decided that before practice, the team needed a drug test.

"Well fuck...that got the team involved," Kevin said.

"I apologize. You'll obviously be tested even though you're clean."

"Don't sweat it. Actually, it's about damn time. Some of the guys are getting real aggressive on and off the field, and are truly hurting the other players. I wanna make sure nobody's juicing, or they're off the team."

"I understand." At that, Edd gathered himself. "Well, I must be off. See you later."

"Wait, I never got to-" But it was not use. Edd was already out of earshot and had disappeared into the crowd. "Damn it..."

"You know, for someone as nonathletic as him, he can sure move," Nat said.

"Yeah, well he has me and the others to thank for that..." Kevin groaned, feeling a sudden rush of disappointment hit him. He was a real ass to him, and it hurt.

"You really gotta tell Brian and them to lay off your man."

"Nat..."

"I'm being serious this time. Come on, don't deny it. I know you have a thing for the cutie, which is why you haven't messed with him in forever. It's also why you broke up with Nazz last year."

"Nat, how are you so sure he even swings that way?"

 _Because I catch him checking you out. But I can't tell you that._ "Have you _seen_ him? Anyway, I just know these things."

"Oh, god."

"Just listen to me for once and give it a chance."

"Fine."


	2. Breathe, Breathe

Entering his Calculus class, Edd was so far in thought that he failed to notice a new yet old face that called out to him.

"Edd? Eddward Vincent?"

He looked towards the source of the voice and gasped, attempting to keep himself from breaking into tears. "Orchid?"

"In the flesh, sweetheart."

He practically flew to squeeze the girl in a hug, eyes watering. "H-How...How are you here? I thought you were in Japan."

"Mom got transferred here permanently, so...hello, Peach Creek."

"I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too."

"You've changed so much. I barely recognized you. You truly blossomed into an orchid, pun intended."

"Aww, Dee..."

He wasn't lying. Orchid had matured into the lovely woman she was today. She was drop-dead gorgeous. As kids, she was short and chubby but was already a wonderful mixture of sugar and spice. However, she was viciously bullied because of her weight. So, when her mother received that job overseas, she jumped at the chance to leave. Edd was the only one who was truly kind to her, therefore he was the only to receive a proper goodbye. During his time of confusion, she helped him come to terms with his homosexuality. Considering that she was making plenty of friends in Japan and she spent time out of her busy schedule to help him, she was truly a friend. He was happy that she looked healthy.

She had filled out in curves, despite having a flat stomach. Her hair was a mass of luscious purple and red waves. She wore little makeup, only using eyeliner, mascara and black lipstick, accentuating her blue eyes. If it weren't for the fact that he was gay, he would have had her as his girlfriend.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too. Now, what were you thinking about?"

He may have lost his two best friends today, but he wasn't alone. Orchid was loyal to him as he was to her. With her around, he would be just fine this year. "It's not important anymore."

* * *

"I figured Kevin was football captain," Orchid said. The pair were heading to History.

"I thought you would have forgotten him by now."

"Oh, god no. An elephant never forgets, my dear Eddward. Especially the redhead that made our lives hell. He and his little blond bitch both."

"Now, Orca...there's not need to be so harsh."

"I know, but I can't help it. They were such assholes."

"He doesn't bully me anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He stopped a long time ago."

"Good. That doesn't save him from a punch."

"Oh, dear lord, please don't."

"Why? I know you want to punch him as much as I do."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"You like him, don't you." That made the ravenette turn red, causing his friend to groan in disbelief. The fact that she could see right through him was baffling. _"_ _Ā shin'ainaru-shin,_ you _do_ like him!"

Covering his face, he said, "I-I don't _dislike_ him. I do respect him for his intellect and his athleticism. And of course, I find him attractive. He has grown into a very fine specimen. However, it's very difficult to develop a romantic connection based on one's physical attraction to one's physique."

"Edd, you just called the man sexy."

"That does not mean I like _him."_

"We'll get there pretty boy. We'll get there."

Meanwhile, Nat and Kevin were talking about the new girl at in school. She's somehow caught everyone's attention.

"I heard she was pretty hot, but she's hanging out with Double Dork. They act like they're the best of friends or something," Kevin grumbled. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of some new girl hanging around the lovable dork. It was odd.

"She can't really be prettier. I mean, there's a lot of pretty girls in the school, so there's no reason why she's the prettiest."

"Well, who knows?" Nat said. "Girls hate her for _some_ reason."

"Don't worry, Nazz," Kevin said. "She's probably not all that." As if on cue, there she was, entering the classroom with Edd. Nat thought that she would be cute, but he was dead wrong. She was breathtaking...literally. He had forgotten how to breathe. She was nothing like the girls here. She looked powerful, a force to be reckoned with. Nothing about her was "pretty" or "cute". She was classy, elegant, _mature._ She was sexy and she knew it.

Kevin's jaw had dropped at the sight. He certainly wasn't expecting the new girl to be so attractive. Nor Edd to actually be laughing with her. It was his laugh that caught his attention. It was oddly pleasant, and even odder was that he wanted to hear more of it. He turned to Nat, who was beet red and looked ready to pass out. His eyes were glued on the girl.

"Nat?"

"H-Huh?"

"Breathe, man."

"Y-Yeah...okay..."

"You alright?"

"Yeah...Yeah,. I'm great."

Nazz watched this exchange between the boys. She's never seen Nat look at anyone like that, not even Rave. And Kevin had never looked at _her_ like the way he was looking at Edd. She didn't like it. Not one bit. They watched the pair as they took their seats, still chatting with such interest. That was until the girl felt their stares and turned to them. Nat didn't expect himself to gasp the way he did.

Chocolate skin...blue eyes...red and purple hair that framed her soft yet defined face...She sat with a kind of...regal posture. He was enamored. When their eyes met, she flashed him a bright and breathtaking smile.

 _"Hi."_

Another gasped escaped him. Her voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, betraying the intensity of her presence. "H-Hey...Welcome to P-Peach Creek." He cursed himself for stuttering...twice. Not many could ever make him stutter.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah-ahem-yeah, I'm fine. Dry throat." _Smooth, Nat. Real smooth._

She smiled sadly. "I have some water if you would like."

 _Oh my god, this can't be happening!_ There was no way he could accept it, especially from her. She was way too kind, and it made him shake. Before he could decline, she had pulled out a water bottle and placed it on his desk. "I..."

"Don't worry about it. I always make sure to bring more than one water bottle. I won't miss it."

"T-Thank you." _This fucking stutter._

"And I'm no stranger to the Creek."

He took a swig of the cool beverage, actually grateful that she was kind enough to give him her water. "You're an original?"

"Yeah. Kinda grew up with everyone here. Well, semi-grew up."

 _She's really easy to talk to._ "Yeah? So, you know pumpkin and blondie?"

She grimaced. "Unfortunately."

He caught on to that. "How come I've never seen you?"

"Well, I've been in Japan for most of my life."

"Parent's work?"

"Yeah."

"I get that. My parents moved me around a lot for work. Then, they decided I should stay while they worked so I could make new friends and keep them. Worked out for me."

"My mom decided to transfer back and didn't want me to stay overseas by myself, but I always have the option to go back."

That made Edd snap his head to her. "What?"

"If I find that nothing's changed and end up in the same spot I was in last time, I'm allowed to go back."

"Please don't. You just got back, I can't lose you again."

"I know. But, it's not gonna be immediate. And I can't really deal with assholes anymore. You know that. If Kevin and Nazz are still the same...well, this will be a difficult last year."

The redhead joined in on the conversation. "What do me and Nazz have to do with anything?"

"You really don't remember me, do you? I guess that makes sense. Once a bully, always a bully."

He stared at the girl, trying to remember who she was. Until it hit him. "Orch-dork?"

"Oh, so you _do_ remember me, huh, dickbag?"

"L-Language," Edd chastised. He felt the tension rise between them.

"No, it can't be," Nazz said.

"Oh, but it is, sweetheart."

"You disappeared without a word," Kevin said.

"Of course I did. I hated it here. Constantly mocked and targeted by you and your fucking gang. I hated _you_ two the most. Dee was the only one that made things worth it. I wanted to bring him with me and get away from all of you, but apparently his parents wanted him to stay and 'be with his friends'."

Nat never knew about this one. He knew a lot about the kids they used to mess with, but Orchid was never one of them. And judging by how she pretty much spat her reasoning towards them, like they didn't deserve an explanation, they had been especially mean to her. He was actually getting mad at his best friend for his actions and it gave him another reason to dislike Nazz.

"Orchid..." Edd pleaded.

"Edd, I am seriously _done_ with them. If they want to pull their shit with me again, I'm not gonna be a pushover. I _will_ fight back."

Kevin and Nazz were surprised by her new attitude. She used to be so docile, but was a spitfire. Nazz, though, didn't like it. Someone like her needed to understand where she stood at this school. She needed to be put in her place. Nazz was queen bee, not her. Kevin, however, only felt guilt, and all he could do was voice it.

"Listen, you have every reason to hate us. To hate me. We were real assholes to you, I was the biggest asshole. I don't know how to make it up to you."

She sighed, taking in his words. "I do."

"I'll do anything."

"Yeah? Hold still." Before he could say anything, she threw a fist straight into his face, connecting with his eye. Nazz shrieked as Edd grabbed Orchid, pleading and begging with her to calm down. "You deserve so much more than that, but I only stopped because of Double D. Your goons need to know that if they wanna start with either of us, they gotta go through me. And unlike you, I know how to really hurt somebody. But, as of right now, I'm satisfied."

Kevin stared at her, cradling his face. "I deserved that...I really deserved that. But...truce?" He held out his free hand.

Orchid stared at it, then shook it, her grip firm. "Yeah, truce. Just because you wised up and matured."

"Nice left hook, by the way."

"Thanks."

"I really wouldn't wanna mess with you," Nat grinned. "You're pretty wild. I like it."

"Don't mind this dickhead, he's a huge flirt and has an unhealthy obsession with asses."

 _Of course he's a flirt. It's always the cute ones._ "Cute," she said.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Hang on," Nazz said. "That's it? You punch the most popular kid in school, and then let bygones be bygones?"

"I'm not as petty as Eddy, _believe it or not._ I know when to stop. We're seniors now. _Adults._ The past doesn't matter anymore. So, if I can let go of it, so can you."

She scoffed. "Whatever."

"Nazz, chill. It's cool now."

"Ugh." She was irritated. After everything, they were going to pretend it never happened? Orchid was going to learn. She was going to learn how things actually worked at Peach Creek.


	3. Depths

Class had proceeded without much distraction. But, that didn't mean the students weren't distracted. Prime example was Nat was far too enamored by the new student to really pay attention. He watched as she took diligent notes on the inverse chain rule method, much like Edd did. There was something about her when she focused on the lesson. He made note of every movement she made as she concentrated on the current math problem. Biting her lip, tilting her head slightly to look at her note sheet at a different angle. He was captivated.

Orchid knew Nat had been staring, even though he tried desperately to look less obvious, but failed miserably. She thought it was kind of cute. She certainly found him attractive, but also knew that he was friends with Nazz. And considering that he seemed to be Kevin's best friend, she didn't know if that meant that she would get harassed by his teammates and fans alike. But...she did want to get to know him better.

"Alright everyone, pair or group up. No more than three."

At that, Nat took his chance to pull Orchid and her desk towards him. As a reflex, she grabbed a hold of Edd's and dragged him in to make an oddly shaped circle. This shocked Kevin and Nazz, who always grouped up with Nat.

"Nat, what the hell?" Nazz said.

"Sorry, Goldilocks, but I think we should switch it up today. You don't mind either, do you, Pumpkin?"

Kevin only growled at him, hating the use of his unfortunate pet name. He waved him off, a little disappointed because he actually wanted to pair up with the lovable dork. "Don't scare Orchid off though. She just might break you."

"Fine by me!" With that, they situated themselves and started working.

"Kind of jumped the gun there, eh, Nat?" Edd chuckled.

"Yeah...I got a little too eager."

"I feel flattered," Orchid grinned.

"So...where'd you learn to slug someone like that?"

She stiffened. "It was more of my mom's wishes. She had a few friends that were willing to teach me to fight. I didn't really need it, but it was good that I learned, just in case."

"Just in case?" Edd asked.

"Well...I'm black in a foreign country. That's bound to get a lot of attention. The police were looking for some human traffickers, and _they_ were looking for anyone that looked _remotely_ exotic. It was a plus if they were young. So, my mom needed to be able to work without having to worry about me getting mixed up in that."

"You weren't bullied there?"

"Oh, god yeah. I've been called 'ugly', 'delinquent', the likes. It didn't stop me from making friends, though. With all the hate, I ended up with quite a few friends. A couple of admirers."

"Oh? And you're still single?"

"Yeah, mom didn't know how that worked either. None of them seemed to interest me."

"There had to be _one,"_ Nat said. He was simply making conversation. He actually really hoped there wasn't anyone she had in mind.

She smiled, something that he was falling for with every passing second. "Actually...there _is_ one."

His heart sank.

Edd gasped, feeling a little giddy at this new bit of information. "Do tell."

"He was one of the first friends I made in high school. He stuck with me while everyone else steered clear. He made sure that I was included in everything, so I owe him a lot. I didn't realize that I kind of liked him until I told him that I was moving back here."

"He must've been devastated."

"Yeah. And so was I. But, we still talk on the daily."

"What's his name?"

She looked down at her work, yet another smile on her face. However, this one was different. It reminded him of a maiden in love. "Koutaro..."

Nat felt he was losing and he didn't even get a chance. But, she looked so beautiful at that moment, and seemed really happy. _I guess I'll help her out._ "Have you ever thought of a long-distance relationship?"

She blinked at him. "It did cross my mind, but it wouldn't work out."

"How come?"

"He already got a scholarship to the University of Tokyo. I'd rather he focus on his studies and be in a relationship with someone that he can actually physically hold. I already came to terms with it."

"But, you wish there was a way."

She sighed. "Yeah, but it is what it is. We'll support each other like I did with Edd, and I'll keep my feelings to my chest."

"He deserves to know."

"It'll complicate things. He's a lot like you. Very charismatic and he always looks out for everyone. However, when it comes to confessions...he's the worst."

"Like a douchebag about it?"

"No. He's just painfully _awkward_ about it. Whenever a girl confesses to him and he doesn't return their feelings, he avoids them in _fear of making things awkward._ He doesn't want the girl to feel bad whenever they talk, so he avoids it. If I tell him, that'd be the end of our conversations."

"I see...That really sucks."

"Yeah..."

"I just really think he should know. But, if you feel that it would ruin things, then you do you."

Edd watched the two, noticing a slight tension coming from Nat. He was didn't seem so...lively now, which was odd. He was completely fine up until she brought up Koutaro.

Oh.

 _Oh._

So that was what jealousy looked like on the ever so cheery and flamboyant Nat. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Edd and Nat were walking Orchid to her theater class, chatting about her time in Japan and how she was struggling to assimilate back into American society. It was going to take her a while, but she had her two friends to help her. Nat was absorbed in her stories that he forgot that she had class with Rave. So when they dropped her off, he was completely unprepared to see him. Edd noticed this, and made it a point to get the heartbroken athlete out of there.

"We'll see you later," he said.

"Um...alright?" Orchid responded, confused by the abrupt dismissal, until she looked at Nat who looked utterly crushed. She turned towards whoever he was looking at and found a boy staring at him. _Oh..._ Oh... "I'll see you guys later."

The two swiftly left, narrowly escaping Rave's glare. He approached Orchid, something akin to irritation rolling off of his body. "He sure works fast."

She turned towards him again, taking note of his lithe figure, brownish-maroon colored hair, and chestnut eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Nat. He works fast. I bet he didn't tell you about his last one."

She understood that this character had to be an ex of his, but she still didn't like how he was talking about her friend. "Just who the fuck are you?"

"You don't know?"

"No, but if I were to take a guess, you're his ex-boyfriend. But, then again, I have no idea who the fuck anybody is."

"Well, you're right about this one, princess."

"Don't call me princess."

He scoffed. "I'm sorry, is that what he calls you?"

"You're a little shit, aren't you? No, he doesn't. Actually, this is my _first_ day here. I just met Nat."

At that, he paled, a bit embarrassed by his behavior. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh', you ass. And considering how miffed you are, you're the one who broke up with him."

"How the hell did you get that from my face?"

"I got it from both of your faces. Nat looked upset while you just looked plain jealous. It looks like it was a bad breakup."

Rave stared in disbelief. She just got here, and she already figured out what was going on between them? "What the fuck are you, some kind of secret agent?"

"I blame my mother. Anyway, care to tell me why you broke up with him?"

He sighed. "It sounds stupid, but he wanted to get serious."

She blinked at him. "He...wanted...to get...serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've dated for almost three years, and on our anniversary, he told me. And I just...couldn't. I didn't want to be tied down."

"So...you pussied out and broke his heart."

"H-Hey, I didn't fucking pussy out."

"Did you tell him you were scared? That you had commitment issues?"

"No..."

"Well, there you go. If you told him that, then he would've understood. There wouldn't have been a bad breakup. Just an easier one, and you two would have remained friends."

"I can't stay friends with him. It'll be too awkward."

"Funny, I was just talking about making things awkward. About a friend of mine."

"You broke up with someone and it was just awkward?"

"No. Don't change the subject. Don't make it awkward. Address it, move past it."

"Speaking from experience?"

"No. I've never dated anyone before. That was because they were either gay, taken, or both. Or they just didn't want to date a black girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I lived in Japan for most of my life before coming back here."

"Long way from home."

"Yeah. I get see Double D again, though. And I made amends with Kevin."

"So you're the one that slugged him?"

"Guilty."

"About fucking time. He needed someone to knock some sense into him. Now, if only you could do that to the rest of the football team."

"One asshole at a time."

"I'm Rave."

"Orchid."

"The name suits you."

"Thank you. Now, back to you and Nat-"

 _"Motherfucker..."_

"I was gonna say give it some time before you approach him, but alright then."

"Shut up, Ill do it."

"Good, because you two looked like you were good friends."

"We were, until we started dating."

"I understand. It's pretty hard."

"I think you two can do it."

"What?"

"You and Nat. I mean, you both looked like you were getting along nicely."

"Yeah, but we just met. I'm still trying to get used this town again. I have no time for dating."

"You sure you're not being a pussy?"

"Pretty sure."

"You're being a pussy. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I lose a friend. And what if he ends up liking someone else? Or someone likes him? And I have someone I kinda like."

"He's in Japan and you're here."

"What if I lose Nat?"

"Well, that's life, but you could still try. It's high school, nothing lasts forever."

"Yeah..."

"Well, enough of this deep bullshit. You're in this class for a reason. Let's see how well you can act."


	4. Jealous Hearts

"It looked like you and Orchid were getting along," Edd smiled. He was trying to cheer Nat up, and hopefully help him get past his break up.

"Yeah? I thought I was acting like a total moron."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. And I can't believe I got _jealous_ of a dude that lives across the world."

"Is this perhaps 'love at first sight'?"

"Dee..."

"I am being serious. You _did_ look quite stunned at the sight of her."

"I guess? Ugh, I don't know! Even Rave didn't make me feel like this."

"Well, I think you should try."

"What about Kouta or whatever?"

"What about him? If you truly wish to be with her, you shouldn't any obstacle get in your way."

"And Rave?"

"Talk to him. Not now, or any time soon for that matter, but eventually. Besides, you have loving friends that are more than willing to help you."

"Aww, Double D, you're such a doll. I wonder how you can give amazing relationship advice, but not take it yourself."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Our darling Kevin. You obviously like him."

"I-I-"

"Come on, you can't just sit and wait. You gotta be the one to initiate everything. It's either you or blondie, and I know _damn_ well you don't want her to sink her teeth into him."

"Why do you hold such a disdain for Nazz?"

"I won't be the first one to tell you that she's a bitch-and don't scold me on my language-but, she's not the preppy little goody-two-shoes you believe she is."

"I know that. She was rather vicious towards Orchid, but you never knew about her."

"No, and I guess after learning about it, it made it worse. But, I've seen how she treated others. I could only imagine how bad Orchid was."

"It was very bad."

"But, back to you and Pumpkin."

"You do understand how bad this would be. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not the most liked among your clique. I'd only be made into a bigger target if your teammates learn of my orientation and my interest in Kevin."

"Don't worry about them, I'll handle it. Besides, half of them are probably gonna be too busy trying to get on Orchid's good side to worry about you."

"Oh, dear. Why do I feel like they are going to have significant trouble with it?"

"Probably because they will."

Edd sighed. "I hope she doesn't get into any fights."

* * *

Orchid and Rave were heading to lunch when someone called out to them. Namely Orchid. Rave only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How many of these fucking football jocks are gonna call to you in fucking two minutes?" Orchid only smiled sadly. When Rave turned to look at his next victim to his glare, his eyes widened. "Never mind..."

"Huh?"

"That's Mark Damascus. Nice guy, just hangs around horrible assholes. He might actually be worth your while. I'll leave you to it. Meet at my table?"

"H-Huh?!" Before she could even respond properly, he scurried off with a smirk on his face. "R-Rave!" She sighed as he disappeared into the crowd. _Guess I should wait for this Mark dude to catch up._ When he finally did, she was rather surprised by the sight. _Oh my..._ Mark was rather tall, she struggling to look up at him. A muscular body, but not overtly. Maybe a little buffer than Kevin. Black hair combed back to reveal piercing blue eyes. They made him look intimidating, but it was softened by the shy smile on his lips. He was _extremely_ attractive. "Um...hello."

"H-Hi...heh."

 _He stutters! Oh my god!_ "Can I help you?"

"U-Um, actually, no. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Mark." He held out his hand.

She placed her hand into his, noting how large it was. "Orchid." He fingers gently wrapped around it, and she didn't know what to think.

"I saw that you were walking with Rave..."

"And?"

He blushed. "I-heh, fuck-I suck at this."

"Hm?"

"Talking to pretty girls."

"You seemed fine with those girls hanging off your arm."

He scoffed. "That was because they were absolutely annoying. And they're nowhere near as gorgeous as you are."

 _Wow..._ The blunt compliment surprised her. He was so forward. "O-Oh..." She felt her cheeks burn.

"I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?"

She giggled sheepishly. "You didn't. I'm flattered, really."

He groaned, clearly embarrassed by whatever folly he thought he made. "Can I start over?"

"Of course."

He took a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Mark. I'm linebacker on varsity football. I'm in your calc and history class, and I'm a complete and utter dork when it comes to introducing myself to people."

"Hello, Mark. I'm Orchid. I'm best friends with Double D, transferred here from Japan, and I love meeting new people. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Heading to lunch?"

"Yeah."

"I'll walk you."

"O-Okay..." The two walked to the cafeteria, chatting about this and that. Orchid never knew that someone built like Mark could be so gentle. Mark was polite, and rather kind. He wasn't afraid to help someone else nor was he afraid to tell off a bully. Generally, this kind of behavior meant he was trying to impress her, but she could tell he was being sincere. When they got to the cafeteria, Orchid paled. "Too many people."

Mark chuckled, a warm and lovely sound. "It's fine. You could sit with me and the team."

"Nah, I don't like anyone at that table aside from Nat and Kevin. And you, of course."

"Oh? I'd like to hear your reason behind it."

"I might let you know. Someday. Besides, I already promised Double D and Rave that I'd sit with them."

"That's understandable. See you in class?"

She smiled, catching the blush before he looked away. "Of course." He gave her a smile of his own, and it nearly made her melt. _Oh no..._ She went to her table, internally groaning when she found Edd and Rave _smirking_ at her. "Oh no."

"Oh _yes._ What happened to Kou?" Edd giggled.

"And Nat?" Rave asked.

"Guys. We were just talking."

"Uh-huh. We saw how looked at you."

"And _you_ looked quite smitten."

She groaned. "He's actually really cute...Down-to-earth, ya know? I thought he'd be arrogant and shit, but he's not. He's such a sweetheart, too."

"Yeah, and single. All the girls here are into fuckboys."

"Language," Edd scolded.

"Fucking bite me."

"Boys," Orchid said. "Anyway, I should just focus on college. Dating during senior year is so overrated, especially since we're not gonna see majority of this class in the next five years."

"But, it's senior year. Live a little. Who knows? You might end up finding your future husband this year," Rave said.

"Like you did?"

"Hey, low-blow."

"Sorry. Besides, I'm pretty sure Nat doesn't wanna date this year, Kou is not gonna accept my feelings, especially since he's in Japan, and Mark...Mark is too good for me."

"Nonsense," Edd said.

"Dee, you know I'm damaged goods."

"It doesn't mean that Mark would not pursue a romantic relationship with you. He is very kind, and he accepts everyone for who they are. When we met, he was helping after one of his teammates, Brian, decided to harass me. He's the only one outside our group, aside from Nat, that knows about my homosexuality. A shame that he isn't at least bisexual."

"Yeah, I'd already have jumped his bones," Rave said. "But, in all honesty, Mark is a great guy. If it doesn't work out with the other two, then he'd be willing."

"I guess..."

* * *

Nat sat, picking at his food as he glared at his teammate. Damn, he was unusually miffed. Mark had walked Orchid to lunch, and he had her looking adorably smitten. He knew he was a sweet guy, and all around amazing. That meant he had a very good chance at her. It pained him to think of that, especially with how Mark was staring at her.

"Dude," Kevin said. "you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"You've been glaring at Mark and staring at Orchid since they got here."

"I guess I'm feeling a bit jealous. Envious."

"Why?"

"Double Delicious and Rave are sitting with her and talking to her. Mark got to walk her here, probably learning more about her than I did in class."

"Whoa, whoa...You're being ridiculous. You just met her. Maybe if you actually took the time to get to know her. As in buck up and actually make the first move instead sulking, you'd have a chance."

"But, I feel like I'd be using her as a rebound."

"Work slow. You're still getting over Rave. If Mark gets to her, before you're ready, then maybe it wasn't meant to be. But, who knows?" For some reason, the situation felt like deja vu to Nat. Maybe it was because he knew Kevin was feeling the same about a certain sockhead.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you gonna do about your little cutie?"

"I honestly don't know. I wanna get to know him..."

"Then do it. Don't let whatever you're thinking get in the way. Take your own advice for once."

"But, he freezes up whenever I come up to him."

"Well, if you didn't look like you wanted to murder someone every fucking time you talk to him, then maybe he wouldn't freeze up on you like that."

"At least I don't stutter like an idiot when I talk to him."

"I swear I'm gonna fucking punch you." Kevin only grinned.

"You're gonna really wanna punch someone once I tell you this."

"What?"

"Well, according to Christie, while Orchid was walking here, at least seven guys from the team called out to her, trying to talk to her. Mark was the only one that actually got to talk to her."

Nat blinked. "...What?"

"Rave told her to actually talk to him, since he approved. He's Rave-approved. You got some tough competition."

Nat groaned. "Fuck me..."

"No thanks man."

"Ooh, I hate your ass so much right now."

"I thought you said you loved my ass."

"Kevin Barr, I swear to fucking god."

The redhead laughed, punching his arm. "I'm trying to cheer you up, you ungrateful asshole."

"I know. Thanks. I'm still feeling the jealousy."

"I know. Me too."

The two looked over at the pair, watching them laugh at Rave's show of irritation towards a poor freshman that was unfortunate enough to bump into him. Edd's gap-tooth smile lit up his face as Orchid's own smile just lit up everything.

Damn, were they cute.

.

.

.

"We are so fucked."

 _"Royally fucked."_


	5. So Much More to This

Orchid was rather happy that her final class was with Mark. She at least had someone she could talk to since she didn't have Edd or Nat. He even walked with her, abandoning his teammates. They took their seats, she being in front of him.

"You know, you didn't have to walk with me."

"But, I wanted to. Didn't want you to be all lonely, and knowing the guys, at least three of them would've cornered you to talk to you. Besides, Mrs. Bernstein is a monster."

"Oh, well fuck me then."

He chuckled. "You can handle it."

"I mean..."

"I think you can. You seem pretty smart."

"Why, thank you." Before they could continue, class began, and Orchid decided to pay attention. At least, attempted to. Ten minutes in, a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. When she opened it, she found a note written in it.

 _ **Hey -Mark**_

"Oh my-" She looked back him and saw the sneaky smirk on his face.

 _Passing notes? Aren't you a bad influence?_ She folded it and passed it back, feeling the gentle brush of his fingers against hers.

 ** _What can I say? I'm a rebel_**

 _Since we're sticking it to the man, what do you wanna talk about?_

 ** _How about a question game? Kinda like 20 questions_**

 _Sounds good. You first?_

 ** _Sure what's your fav color? Mine is blue_**

 _Purple. Or red. Fav hobby?_

 ** _It's embarrassing, but cooking & baking_**

 _Really? Wish I could bake. Mine is singing. Kinda cliche_

 ** _Can't sing to save my life. Fav music?_**

 _Don't laugh, but any musical and jazz. And opera_

 ** _Wow. Didn't expect that. I'm more of a jazz guy myself, though I enjoy all music_**

She thought about her next question. Something unique.

 _What do you wanna do in life?_

 ** _We're getting deep huh? Well I wanna be a chef. That or military_**

 _Those seem like complete opposites_

 ** _Yeah. hbu?_**

 _A cop_

 ** _Really?_**

 _Odd huh? Despite wanting to be on Broadway, it's just I don't see myself committing to it_

 ** _Why cop?_**

Before she could respond, her teacher cleared her throat, and she looked up at her. Mrs. Bernstein was staring at them, an eyebrow quirked at the giggling teens. Orchid only grinned at her, and she chuckled under her breath, shaking her head.

"Busted," Mark whispered.

"Your fault."

"Oops."

"Damn right 'oops'."

Mark snorted, instantly covering his mouth. Orchid only turned to him, raising an eyebrow at him. He was completely red, and she couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

 _Oh, COME ON! WHY MUST HE BE SO DAMN CUTE?!_

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Kevin and Nat were happy to be heading to practice. Except, they remembered the drug test that was waiting for them.

"This fucking blows. Just because Double Dork didn't want me to handle Skippy on my own," Kevin groaned.

"He had a point. This would do good for the team. Besides, I'm pretty sure Brian is juicing. We just have to make sure that he doesn't learn who started this."

"Yeah..."

"Why don't you just claim Double Delectable?"

"Why don't you stop calling him that?"

"Until you actually claim him, I can call him whatever I want."

"Now _I_ should punch you."

"You know I'm right. If you don't assert yourself and tell the guys to lay off, he's the one that's getting hurt."

"But, now that Orchid's here, I doubt that she'd let them lay a finger on him."

"Even so, there's only so much she can do before it gets out of hand. I'm sure she could hold her own against the guys, but she's only one girl. She's still small, no matter how much she's learned from her mother's friends."

"Yeah..."

"So, he needs as much help as he can get."

"You're right. Speaking of Edd, there he is."

"What?"

"And he's with Orchid and...Mark?"

"What?!" Nat looked and found the trio. Orchid was laughing at something Edd said, while Mark was staring at her. "Let's catch up to them."

"Huh?"

"Come on!" And he pulled him along as he tried to catch up to them. "Hey, guys."

Orchid turned to the teal-haired athlete and smiled. "Hey, Nat, Kevin."

"What are you two doing walking to the locker rooms?"

"Mark and I were talking and I just kinda followed. And then Edd decided to join."

"I see...Heads up, we're getting a drug test."

"Really? What brought this on?"

Kevin explained the prank that Eddy attempted, and he watched as Mark's face flicker to anger. "So, now we gotta be tested."

"No offense Double D, but Eddy is a fucking prick."

"It's quite alright. Orca already wants to murder him."

"'Orca'?"

Orchid blushed. "It's a nickname Dee came up with. When we met, he said I looked adorable, but had a deadly tongue, kinda like an orca. So, it stuck."

"It suits you."

"Th-Thanks."

 _Kiss-up._ Nat thought. "Wait-deadly tongue?"

"Yes, Nat. And it's not what you're thinking, so get your mind out of the gutter. Kevin can tell you, I was a spitfire. Whenever I got picked on, or Edd, I'd retaliate with the most scathing insults or spill the darkest secrets everyone else had. Unfortunately, it made everyone angrier, so I got the brunt of a lot of the bullying."

"Really?" Nat sent a glare to Kevin, who held his hands up.

"You were bullied?" Mark asked. He looked seriously worried, and the look he gave Kevin made Nat wonder if he should stay just in case.

"Yeah...Um..."

"Does it have something to do with you not liking the team?" She nodded. He stopped, and stared at her. "Who and how bad?"

"Mar-" Kevin began, but Mark wasn't having it.

"Really, Barr? You even bullied _her?"_

"Do you have any idea how long ago that was? You weren't living here when she was."

"And?"

"Guys-" Orchid started. Mark was getting angry on her behalf, and she didn't like it. She liked the smiles she saw, not the angry sneer that was currently on his face.

"We made amends. She punched me, it's all good. You can ask her."

"It's true. We're cool now."

He looked at her, seeing how her eyes pleaded with him. His gaze softened, but he couldn't be near him. He took her hand and led her somewhere private. "Sorry, but we need to talk in private."

"Mark?" He had taken her to an empty hallway, looking around for anyone he knew. Once he knew the coast was clear, he sighed. "Mark, why are we here?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for losing my cool like that. I really didn't want you to see me get angry, ever. I don't know what came over me, but learning that Kevin and the guys bullied you...I...I just couldn't deal with that."

"Listen, Mark. Yeah, it was Kevin, but you can't just be angry at him. There was others. Even Nazz. _Especially_ Nazz. She was the worst."

"How bad?"

"Huh?"

"How bad did they hurt you? Nazz, Kevin, everyone." She looked down. _"Please._ I need to know."

"I'm afraid you'll go on a manhunt if I tell you. My mom had already did. Which is why she isn't on good terms with their parents."

"I...I won't."

"You hesitated. Anyway, why do you care so much?"

He sighed. "I had an older sister...She was viciously bullied, and she tried to get help from everyone else. Her bully's parents didn't want believe her and accused her of making up stories for attention. Because she told, it got worse, and..."

She understood. "She committed suicide..."

"Yeah...I guess, I got extremely worried."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mark."

"Will you tell me everything?"

"There is so much more to me..."

"I can tell."

"I haven't really talked about it with anyone, except for Dee."

"I can wait. I'll wait for as long as I have to until you're ready."

"We only met today, this feels like it's moving really fast."

"We can take it slow."

"Sounds like we're dating." His face turned bright red, his next sentence completely incoherent. Orchid laughed, placing a hand on his cheek. "Breathe."

He chuckled. "You just like to tease me, don't you?"

She grinned. "You make it too easy. Like that little snort."

"Come on, that's not fair."

"It was cute, though."

"Stooooop." She smiled and held up her arms. "Hm?"

"Hug me, you big softy."

"O-Oh..." He wrapped his arms around her frame, hunching down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Her body was soft against his hard one, and he didn't feel any happier than he was in that moment.

"Thank you, Mark."

"Always." He let her go. "Can I see your phone?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Just trust me." She gave him her phone, after unlocking it of course, and he started getting to work. Soon, he handed her phone back. "I put my number in your contacts. You can text or call me whenever you want."

"O-Oh...thank you."

"I should get to practice before the coach decides to kill me."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." And he ran off. Not a minute after, Edd appeared, a knowing smile on his face.

"Eddward Vincent, don't you start."

"But, you two were so cute!"

"Hush. Did Nat and Kevin head to practice?"

"Yes. He gave you his number, hm?"

"Ugh, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Just long enough to see you struggle to wrap your arms around him."

"Edd!"

The ravenette giggled. "Shall we go home? We can study at your place, if that is acceptable for you."

"Of course! Now, I wanna hear about how bad Kevin reacted after almost getting punched a second time."

"Oh dear, you violent, violent woman."

"You love it."


	6. Dangerous Teasing

**A/N - I'm sorry if this story is focusing more on my OCs but I promise in the next chapters, I will focus on Edd and Kevin.**

* * *

According to the drug test, Brian was indeed using steroids, but he wasn't the only one. A couple of his friends were too, which pissed Kevin off to no end. After getting an earful from both him and their coach, they were kicked off the team, and were facing suspension.

"I'm proud of you for handling them as well as you did," his coach said.

"Yeah? I just did what was necessary."

"Yeah, which is good as captain. However, even captains have to focus on their studies."

Kevin blinked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You're flunking English, Kev."

 _Fuck._ "Am I really?"

"Yeah, and you know the policy. Get it up, or you're benched."

"Got it."

"Get yourself a tutor. Maybe what's-his-face could do it. The one with the sock on his head."

Kevin felt a shock of anger at how his coach referred to his favorite Ed. He may not be the most athletic, but it didn't mean that he could snub him like that. "Edd."

"What?"

"His name is Edd, not 'what's-his-face'. He deserves at least to be called by his actual name."

The man eyed his star player, noticing the serious anger and offense in his eyes. _Hmm..._ "Sorry, kid. Ask _Edd_ to tutor you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Now, go run laps."

He nodded and jogged towards Nat, who looked just plain irritated. It was pretty funny that such a laid-back and carefree guy was getting mad. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Nat get seriously pissed.

"What did he want?" Nat asked.

"I'm failing English."

"How the fuck are failing English? That's your easiest class."

"Shut up. But, he wants Double D to tutor me."

"Okay? What's the problem? He won't tell you no."

"I know...it's just...ugh."

"This is your chance to get to know him better."

"I know, but I want to make him see how sorry I am for being such an asshole."

"Talk to Orchid. She might have some advice."

"Too scared."

"You? _Scared? Of Orchid?"_

"Listen, she can pack a punch. I'm pretty damn sure she could beat the fuck out of me. Shit, she could beat the fuck out of the entire _team._ "

"You both called a truce and made amends. I doubt she's going to do anything. If she wanted to, she would've done it already."

"Speaking of Orchid, what are you gonna do? You're losing big time to Mark."

"Don't remind me. I was pretty surprised by how pissed he got at you. He looked like he really wanted to fight."

"He had no right, though."

"Yes, he did. Come on, _I_ wanna punch you every time that is brought up. Honestly, you had hit a low."

"Nat..."

"I'm not as pissed at you as I am at Nazz. Bitch could rot in hell for all I care."

"Alright, I get it."

Nat came to an abrupt stopped, forcing Kevin to follow suit. "Do you? Do you really get it?" He turned to him, his gaze serious. "Dude, you're my best friend, so I can't really hate you. But, I know the kind of bullshit you and Nazz did. Double D can't even look you in the eye because of how bad you and the team messed with him. I'm surprised Orchid _didn't_ wail on you _and_ Nazz."

"And I wanna do right by them both."

"Then, talk to Orchid. If you explain why, then _maybe_ she won't murder you."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I have no clue."

"Try to get her number. That's a start."

"I guess..."

* * *

"Dee, what formula did you use for number seven?"

He pointed to his formula sheet, pointing out the formula. He knew she did it correctly, but due to the competitiveness at the schools in Japan, she had gotten into the habit of doing her working even more thoroughly than he. "Double checking?"

"Yeah." Various textbooks and snacks were strewn about as they worked on their homework. Or, at least attempted to. They had changed into something more comfortable as they worked, which had helped Orchid relax as she worked, but her mind wanted to wander. "Ugh..."

"Are you alright," Edd asked.

"Yeah. Just trying to get over my first day here."

"Quite an eventful day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I got a hot guy's number, punched our ex-bully, made how many new friends?"

"Three, well technically four if you'd like to count Kevin as a new friend."

"Ha, he's not there yet. Let me tolerate him first. But, I was hoping for a quiet year. Just focus on my classes and then graduate. Looks like that's not going to happen."

"No, but this could make it worth your while."

"I guess."

"Are you thinking about sending a message to Mark?"

Orchid fiddled with her pencil. She didn't want to seem desperate. "Yes?"

"There is nothing preventing you from doing so."

"Yeah...You're right, Dee. He won't respond immediately because of practice. I just have to remember that." At that, she sent a simple text, stating she was making sure he had her number. Setting her phone aside, she finished her homework. "What's Nat like?"

"A bit flamboyant, and rather obnoxious, but he is quite loyal when it comes down to it. He cares about what matter most to him, and while he seems reckless, there is always a method to his madness. On another note, he is quite academically inclined."

"I see..."

"Oh, if he happens to...grope your bottom, just understand that he does it to everyone he likes. Even me."

"So punch him. Got it."

"Orca!"

"What? It's an appropriate reaction. Don't you smack him for it?"

"No, because Kevin does."

"Oh, so he's staking claim on what's his."

"Orchid Janine Smith!"

"Ooh, you did _not_ just go there, Eddward Marion Vincent."

The ravenette puffed out his chest in an attempt to look dominant, but it failed. "I absolutely did."

Orchid blinked at him. "You know, if I was a dude, I would have already fucked your ass. Like right here." The look of pure mortification and embarrassment on Edd's face was priceless. _Oh shit, I broke him._ But, it caused her to break out into peals of laughter. "Dee, I'm sorryyy! I had to say it!"

"Y-You debauched, perverted..."

"You love me."

"Hmph."

At that, Orchid's phone chimed, indicating a text message. She looked at the name on the screen and her heart nearly stopped. "It's Mark..."

"Well? Open it."

 **Gotcha. Just finished practice.**

Attached was a photo, one that made Orchid drop her phone. "Jesus fuck..."

"What? What did he say?" She showed the photo, and all Edd managed was a 'dear lord'. In the photo was a sweaty and _shirtless_ Mark, alongside a similar looking Nat and Kevin, all flashing a mischievous smirk. Pecs and abs everywhere...and the two didn't know how to respond.

"This isn't fair. I got two hot ass men. You're lucky. You got one."

"I need a moment to collect myself."

 _"You_ need a moment? This is stuck on _my_ phone. I need a couple _years."_ Her phone chimed again.

 **What are you up to?**

"Hmm...Come here, Dee."

"Wh-What?"

"Look cute."

"O-Orca..."

"Trust me. Two can play at this game." At that, she snapped a photo of her and Edd, both blushing with their textbooks in the background. She hit send before she could change her mind. Not even a minute later, her phone rang. It was Mark. "H-Hello?"

"How the hell do you go from drop dead gorgeous to super fucking cute in a matter of minutes? Like you two broke Kev and Nat."

"Oops."

"Oops, my ass."

"You broke me and Dee with your picture. I didn't expect _that."_

He chuckled at that, but it sounded different. It sounded...huskier. "Kinda came to me a little too late."

"Uh-huh. _Sure."_

"Come on, cut me some slack. Besides, you don't sound disappointed."

 _Because I'm not._ "Arrogance is unbecoming."

"If my _confidence_ is unbecoming, you looking like that should be a _sin._ A fucking _beautiful_ sin."

"Mark..." He mumbled something, but she couldn't catch it. "What was that?"

"Nothing~"

 _"Orca~! Let me get your number~!"_ someone shouted in the background.

"Motherfucker..."

"Was that..."

"Nat? Yes."

"Oh god. That was random."

"Yeah, but now he's gonna keep asking you for your number until you give it to him."

"I'm not opposed to it. He can get it from you."

"Okay. But, don't be surprised if you get random texts at odd hours of the night."

"Alright."

"And phone calls."

"From you?"

"Maybe..."

"Alright."

"I gotta go finish getting dressed. Text you later?"

"Absolutely."

"Awesome. I'll be hanging up now."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up, leaving Orchid speechless, and oddly enough, a tad aroused. Edd giggled.

"Hush, Dee."

"You've attained both Nat's and Mark's numbers. I believe as your best friend, it is my job to pester you about it."

"Please no."

"Too late."

"Eddward Marion Vincent!"

* * *

Mark was heading out when he was stopped by Nat, who looked a little serious. "Hey man, what's up?"

"What do you want out of Orchid?"

He blinked at him, sizing him up. He realized what he was thinking. "To be her friend, and then maybe more."

"That comment you made didn't sound like it was simple friendship."

 _He heard that, huh?_ "What are you implying, Goldberg?"

"You and I both don't know her very well, but unlike you, I can tell she ain't that kind girl."

"You think I just want to have sex with her? Is that what you think of me?"

"Listen, any friend of Double D's is a friend of mine. Which means, I gotta make sure no one hurts them."

"How long have you known me? Pretty damn long, huh? Why would I want to hurt anyone? Yeah, I think she's hot. And yeah, I can make some...less-than-gentlemanly comments, but I'm a guy. There will be moments where my dick talks instead of my brain. And you think _you're_ innocent? I saw how you reacted to that picture she sent. You were undressing her with your eyes."

"But, at least I _know_ I won't do anything unless she makes the first move. I'm not so sure about you."

"You know I won't do anything like that to her. If you really think that, then I'll prove you wrong."

 _Fuck._ "Oh really?"

"You're not the only one that wants to be with her. So, if we're rivals, I got one condition: no matter what, she has to be safe. Her well-being before our intentions. That means we put her physical safety, her mental and emotional state first. We clear?"

"Crystal."

Mark turned to leave. "Oh, and another thing..." He looked back at him, the anger he had towards Kevin returning to his eyes, but directed at Nat. "I get you're jealous that I'm doing better with her than you are. But, you better not be using her as a fucking rebound. If you are, you and I will have some _serious_ problems." And he left, leaving Nat fuming at his audacity. But, he made a good point.

"I'm not using her as a rebound." _Am I?_


	7. Midnight Chats

**A/N - So, if you haven't noticed, Nazz is a pretty nasty character and I already know that a lot of people aren't going to like my depiction of her. I do plan to redeem her (in some way) in the future, but at the moment she's basically the antagonist. Extremely ooc, but when have my stories allowed the characters to actually** ** _remain_** **in character?**

 **Warning: This chapter contains dark themes.**

* * *

After practically begging Edd to stay for dinner and then seeing him home, Orchid went to bed. However, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was still reeling from this afternoon, it took all of her willpower to keep herself from wandering. Her phone chimed yet again, and she saw Mark's name.

 **Can I call?**

He wanted to call right now? Looking at the time, she thought there being no harm in it.

 _Sure._

Almost immediately, her phone rang, and she giggled, answering. "You're pretty eager."

"Of course I am, I get to talk to you. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Far from it. What's up?"

"Not much. Just finished my homework. You?"

"Laying in bed."

"You sound pretty comfy."

"Oh, I am."

"Have you heard from Nat?"

"Yeah, he texted me earlier, saying he was going to call me later. Most likely late at night."

"Hmm."

"Why? Is someone jealous?"

He scoffed. "No. Besides, why would I? I'm talking to you now, and that's more than I could even ask for."

"You have a way with words."

"Nah, I'm just honest."

"I like honesty."

"So, we never got to finish our little game?"

"Oh yeah."

"Where were we?"

"I believe I was going to explain why I wanna be a cop."

"Right. I would never peg you for wanting to be one."

"Nobody would, but I guess I decided this when when I was still in Japan. There were some human traffickers running around, and since I was young _and_ different, my mom had me learn self-defense from her friends. Now, they were all cops, and they kind of saw me as their baby sister. So, they were really hard on me with training. With that, they were good guys, and I often saw them serve to protect their communities. What really struck a chord with me was their dedication to the children."

"And you wanted to be like that."

"Exactly."

"Wow..."

"I plan to apply at the Academy when the time comes."

"None of the guys on the team would even do that..."

"What about you? Why chef or military?"

"I love cooking, no matter my mood. It's relaxing, and I've always wanted to make a person's through good food. Now, military...well, my dad is an army vet. I wanna serve my country like my dad did, but he's been begging me to not do it. I'm kinda leaning towards chef anyway."

"You'd make a good chef."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

He chuckled. "You're the first person outside the family that I've told about this."

"Well, I feel honored."

"Nah, I just trust you."

"I trust you, too."

"Now I should feel honored."

She giggled. Before she could say anything else, her phone beeped, indicating that she was receiving another call. She looked to find that it was Nat. "Shit, Mark, Nat's calling me."

"Oh."

"Jealous?"

"Nah, I told you, I don't have a reason to be jealous."

"Uh-huh. I'll try to call you to wish you goodnight."

"Really? You know you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Alright...Well, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and answered the incoming call. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm not waking you, am I?"

"No, I just got off the phone with Mark."

"Ohh...So, what the hell _was_ that photo?"

"A taste of your own medicine."

"Well, you did a pretty damn good job."

"I try."

"So um...Kevin wants to talk to you tomorrow."

She stiffened, clicking her tongue. "Oh?"

"Come on, don't do that. I get you're mad, but he really wants to make things right. He already wants to ask Dee to tutor him, but he wants to do something to make it up to him, and to you."

"Well, he can go-"

"Orca..."

"Now, _you're_ gonna pull that on me?"

"Please. He's gonna talk to you regardless. Might as well make it easier for you both."

"Fine. Sounds like he's terrified of me."

"Believe me, he is."

"What class is he failing?"

"English."

"How the fuck do you fail English?"

"That's what I said."

"This is gonna be something."

Nat chuckled, a warm sound, much like Mark's laugh. It made Orchid's heart flutter. "Can I ask a personal question?"

"I'm not going to let you grab my ass."

"What? No. Besides, I wouldn't ask, I'd just do it. But, that's not wanted to ask."

"What did you want to ask?"

"What all did Nazz and Kevin do to you?"

Orchid was quiet for a bit. She didn't expect that. But considering he's Kevin's best friend, he'd obviously be curious. "Well...it was more Nazz than Kevin. Kevin would often pick on Dee, and it would turn into fist fights between me and him-"

"I didn't ask what he did to Double D, I know all that. I asked what they did to _you."_

She sucked in a breath. "Kevin would often just make of me, maybe pick a fight just to do it. Nazz...she was far worse." She paused, trying to collect her thoughts. "She'd make me feel like shit about my weight. Spray-painted shit on my things, on my door. But, that wasn't it. She'd get the others to jump me, or she would do other shit. The worst was when they threw balloons filled with rotten eggs or garbage at me."

 _"What?"_

"She got me to go to the construction site nearby, where some night work was being done, saying she wanted to apologize for bullying me. Well, it turned out that she wanted me completely alone so they could throw shit at me. And well..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No...I do...I just haven't talked about it in a while. Well, the started pelting me with water balloons filled with rotten shit. As I tried to run away, they..." She stopped, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

She heard him suck in a breath. "Orchid...what happened?"

"O-One of the kids tripped me, not knowing that there was a thing filled with hot tar. I knocked into it, causing it to spill onto my legs and side." There was silence on his end. "N-Nat?"

"...What did Nazz do?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Orchid, what the fuck did she do?"

"She laughed at first, until she realized I was seriously screaming out of pain. They all left me there. The workers had heard me and found me passed out on the ground. I was taken to the hospital that night. The kid's dad knew my mom's number and called her, and to say she didn't want to murder the world would be a lie. I tried to explain to him what happened, but he didn't want to believe me. No one did."

There was silence again, and she realized he was desperately trying to reign in on his anger. He failed. "I will kill that fucking-"

"Nat-"

"Orchid, don't. _Please don't._ No wonder Kevin wouldn't tell me the extent. It was going to get me arrested."

"Please-"

"Does Mark know?"

"I can't tell him that. He'd go on a witch hunt."

"Exactly. Tell him. Since he seems so keen on fucking up the bastards that hurt you, I could use his help. I just need the name of that kid."

"He's in Alaska."

"Good, no one would be able to hear him scream."

"Nathan 'Middle Name' Goldberg."

He stopped, not expecting his full name to come out of her mouth. "Orchid-"

"I get you that you care, but it's fine. Don't worry about it. It won't matter in a few months anyway. Besides, it happened years ago, so the police won't do anything about it."

"You suffered fucking _third degree burns._ I can't let that go."

"Drop it. It's fine."

He sighed. "I won't, but for your sake, fine."

"Good, now let's talk about something positive. Like you."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything really. Likes, dislikes, your hopes and dreams."

"Well...I like big butts and I cannot lie."

She blinked at her phone. "I'm hanging up."

He broke out into laughter, his laugh obnoxiously endearing. "N-Noooo! I'm-I'm sorryyy! I couldn't help it! I _am_ the king of butts, you know."

"Oh, I _know._ Hence Kevin's constant smacking you for grabbing Dee's ass."

"Listen, it proves that he's claiming what's his."

"I told Dee that."

"Which begs the question...are you dom-"

"Don't finish that question."

"I thought we were getting to know each other."

"You're lucky you're wherever you are because I would've slugged you. But, there's always school."

"Ooh, kinky~"

"Oh my fucking-"

"In all seriousness, I do like shopping and good food. But more than anything, I love going for long walks. The peace, the feel of nature. I love getting in lost in the woods."

"Wow. I never would have pegged you for that. No wonder you're Kevin's best friend."

"Yeah. It's how we met. I had moved in nearby, and my parents were talking to blondie's parents and I just...wandered off. Found Kevin skipping rocks and we had a competition. I obviously lost, and it kinda started our rivalry and friendship."

"I see..."

"What's the story behind you and Double Delicious?"

"Our parents. My parents and his were best friends since-I guess-high school. So when we moved in, they were the first to greet and welcome us. Dee fell in love with the library we had and he started talking about his favorite books, and well, we hit it off. Then, I met the other Eds, but I didn't get on well with Eddy. Ed was too much of a doof to hate him."

"That makes sense. Hobbies?"

"Pretty cliche, but I sing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love singing opera, and I'm such a nut when it comes to musicals. Rave is badgering me to audition for whatever musical we plan to do."

"Ooh! I'd so come to watch you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god yeah! Just to see you sing your heart out!"

"What about you? Your hobbies?"

"Guess."

"Nat..."

"I'm serious, guess."

"I hardly know you enough for it."

"Tell you what, if you can guess correctly what my hobbies are, I'll take you out for a walk. You got a week."

"And if I don't guess?"

"I get to hear you sing."

She groaned. "Deal."

"Hehe. Your week starts tomorrow."

"Wha-"

"It's getting really late."

She looked at her phone. It was already 1 a.m. "Yeah..."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Night."

"Night." At that, she hung up and called Mark. He answered on the third ring, his voice heavy from sleep. "Mark? Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I've been awake this entire time," he yawned.

She giggled. "You're a horrible liar."

"'m not..."

"I called to say goodnight, like promised."

"Yeah? Thought you forgot."

"No way."

He sighed deeply. "Kinda don't wan' you to hang up now..."

"You'll see me tomorrow."

"I know, but I like your voice."

"Mark..." She chuckled. "I can only imagine how comfy you must be right now."

"Mmm...d'be better if you were here in my arms right now..." He mumbled something else.

She blinked at that. "What?"

"What?"

"You must be exhausted. Now you're saying things."

He chuckled. "Yeah...I should let you actually sleep."

"Yeah..."

"Good night, Orchid. Sweet dreams."

She smiled. "Night, Mark. You too." He hung up and she sighed. _It would've been dangerous if he said something else._ She curled up in her blanket. "Hmm..."


	8. Band-aids

Kevin sat underneath her scrutinizing glare. He knew he promised Nat that he would talk to Orchid, but it didn't mean he was completely comfortable with it. She was a terrifying girl, and he knew she could easily hold her own against him. Hell, she could do some serious damage if she wanted to. Good thing they were in an empty classroom.

"So? Talk, Barr," she said.

"Hang on, let me get my thoughts together."

"If it makes you feel any better, I promised Nat _and_ Edd that I won't hurt you."

"Nope, it doesn't"

She groaned. "Alright, you want to make it up to me and Dee, yeah?"

He sighed. "Yeah..."

"Well, first thing, try to get your goons to lay off him. That's number one."

"I can try, but I can't make any promises. No matter if I claim him or anything, they don't particularly listen to me as much as I'd like them to, especially since I stopped bullying him. Thought I went soft."

"I'll help out with them, but all I ask is that you try."

"Done. Anything else?"

"When are you gonna acknowledge the fact that you like him?"

He paled. "What?"

"Oh my god, you are so obvious. You are most definitely bi if not gay, and I've seen how you look at him."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Take him on a date. _Court_ him. You'd be surprised."

"Are you sure? You know what that would bring."

"Honestly, within my first day here, most of those morons wanna get with me, so they really wouldn't try to get on my bad side. If you wanna do right by me, then try to take him out. Confess to him, I know you like him."

Kevin sighed. He didn't think he was _that_ obvious, but for as long as he had known her (kinda), it had always been hard to get anything past Orchid. "Alright. But, how I do I make it up to him?"

"Get to know him, show him that you actually care. _Listen_ to him. And be patient with him if things go well. You would be his first _real_ relationship."

"Gotcha."

"Good. Now, let's head back before blondie decides to send her boy-toys after you."

"Now _you're_ calling her that?"

"She doesn't warrant my calling her by her actual name. You know that. I may have made amends, but I don't plan on forgiving her or the rest of her entourage, sans you, any time soon."

"Wait, you forgive me?"

"I forgave you a while ago, dude."

"Then, why the fuck are you being such a bitch to me?"

"Because you were such a dick to me and Dee. Payback is a bitch, ain't it?"

"Oh my god."

She giggled as they headed to the cafeteria. "You could've asked him during English, you know."

"Oh, shut up. I'll ask him after gym, or during study hall. Speaking of gym, hope you're athletic."

"Oh, fight me, shit-face."

"No thanks. I know better than to dig my own grave," he laughed.

They parted ways to their respective tables, and Orchid could only laugh at Edd's skeptical face. "What? Kevin needed to discuss some things."

"Aw damn," Rave said. "Now you two won't try to kill each other anymore."

"There's no point."

"To see the day where you two are laughing with one another instead of _at_ each other..." Edd had to sit down. It had to be a miracle. "No fighting?"

"We were completely civil."

"I must have died and gone to heaven."

"Dee, we both know that I wouldn't be in heaven."

"Oh hush. What did you two discuss?"

"That, my dear Eddward, is confidential."

"Oh, my-"

"Jock alert," Rave said, he already having a frown set on his face. The two looked over to find Brian approaching them, annoyance and something else on his face.

"Edd, you stay quiet."

"But-"

 _"Eddward."_ And he was silent. She stood in front of the bulky athlete, a look of indifference on her face. "Can I help you?"

He smirked. "Maybe later, sweetheart, but I gotta talk to the nerd."

She stood her ground, a pleasant smile on her face. "So sorry. No jock is allowed to speak with Edd without my permission or supervision."

Nat had looked up as he noticed everything start to quiet down. Brian was over there talking to Orchid, and she didn't look too pleased. "Well, shit." Mark was starting to stand up. "Mark..."

"I honestly don't know what he would do to her. I'm not taking any chance."

"She's got it," Kevin said.

"Kev, you don't know that."

"Believe me. I do."

Brian frowned. "Please, I just wanna have a little chat. Rumor has it that he was the reason why we got that drug test. He's the reason why I got booted off the team."

"Well, why the fuck are you still in school? Drug possession should have resulted in suspension."

"Eh, they're still discussing that."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been juicing. I'm not letting you touch him."

He grabbed her shoulder, and Mark and Nat were instantly over there. "Listen here, you cunt-" Before they could do anything, Orchid pressed herself against him, grabbing hold of his crotch and squeezed. Hard. The jock let out a high pitched yelp.

"No, _you_ listen. You're gonna fuck off and leave him alone, or I'll turn you into the little _bitch_ I _know_ you are. We clear?"

"Y-Yeah..."

She let him go. "Good. Now, get out of my sight." At that, rushed off. At least attempted to now that his manhood was in pain. Edd stared at her in shock, along with Nat and Mark. Mark was the first to approach her.

"You okay?"

"We can go beat him up," Nat added.

Edd stared at the teal-haired jock in disbelief. _They're working together now?_

"I'm fine. Just bruised his pride a little."

"A little? You practically crushed his balls," Rave said.

"Good. Maybe he can't spawn another one of him."

"You're pure evil," Nat laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked. He clearly looked worried and she could see his muscles tensing. He really wanted to fight.

"Positive. I'm a big girl. I can hold my own." At that, the bell rang to dismiss to third period. Before Orchid could make a move, Nat was at her side while Mark was picking up her bag. "What are you two doing?"

"Walking you to class," Nat said.

"Brian doesn't back down easy," Mark added. "He _will_ ambush you with his friends. We don't want you getting hurt."

"How chivalrous," Edd giggled, causing his best friend to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, and it's gross," Rave said. "but it works. She's heading to gym, boys."

"You too?" Nat asked. "What is with the seniors being put into gym this year?"

"That one credit didn't transfer over, so I have to retake it," Orchid sighed.

"Looks like we're all going to gym."

"Wait up!" someone called. Kevin was running up to join the group. "Don't leave me with the others."

"Oh god..."

* * *

Nazz looked over at the men surrounding Orchid. Honestly, she was definitely not the little girl she knew considering she nearly _castrated_ Brian. But, she was getting more popular and now had Mark going after her. Something needed to be done about her.

"Nazz," Sarah said. "you're biting your nails."

"I know."

"Honestly, why don't you wait until she's settled into school before doing anything? Homecoming is around the corner, and we got my Halloween party coming up soon. Wait until she's bound to have just about everyone ask to them."

"Hmm..."

"And maybe Brian could be of use. He would love to have an excuse to beat someone up."

"Sarah, have I told you that you're amazing?"

"No..."

"Well, you're amazing. Orchid practically revolves around Double D, so maybe he could be useful."

Sarah flinched at that. Despite her knowing that he preferred men, she still had a crush on him. She would hate to see him get dragged into Nazz's plans. "Why bring him into this? I thought you liked him."

"Oh, I do. It's just that he's friends with the wrong person. I think I know what to do."

* * *

Orchid changed into her gym clothes, actually rather happy that there really wasn't a set uniform for the class. Making sure to avoid Nazz, she left the locker room and found the boys hanging by the opposite wall. Sometimes she wished the uniform was mandatory.

While sweatpants generally don't do much aside from comfort, _goddamn_ did Mark's ass look amazing. The guys, except for Edd and Rave, were wearing wife-beaters, showing off muscles only football players would possess. She, on the other hand, wore a cropped sweatshirt and leggings, unaware of the numerous eyes that followed her. Thank goodness she wasn't the only feeling flustered by the sight. Edd was bright red as he chatted with Kevin about his tutoring sessions.

 _"Dayum..."_ Nat said, and she only rolled her eyes. "That's not fair, you can't look _that_ good in sweats."

"Well, deal with it." Mark moved so that she was surrounded by the boys. Nat took noticed of this, he cocking an eyebrow at him. His main reason was to block her from everyone's view. Granted, he also wanted to have the view to himself.

"So, Orchid," he said. She turned to him, and saw the angry glint in his eyes.

"Mark?"

"Nat told me."

She whipped toward the teal-haired teen, eyes so angry that he visibly flinched. "What the fuck? I thought I told you to drop it."

"So, you _did_ tell him."

"Oh my-"

"Of course he didn't drop it. _I_ wouldn't. Even _Kevin_ didn't know how bad it was. Why won't you let us confront them?"

"Because I can see you're going to beat the fuck out of them."

"Fuck yeah I am."

"Mark, I can tell you won't stop when they're on the ground. You're looking for blood."

"Orchid-"

"Please, Mark. I don't want you ruining your life for my sake."

He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "I can't make any promises but...I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

They heard a whistle blow, and they turned to find Coach Daniels at the center of the gym, a bag of balls slung over his shoulder. Orchid heard Edd whine a bit, and then she realized what that meant.

"I absolutely abhor this sport," he grumbled.

"Dodge-ball isn't my favorite either, but I got some frustrations to let out."

"Alright kids, time for some good ol' dodge-ball. Let's play nice, shall we? Don't want another accident," the coach said.

Orchid only chuckled bitterly. "Where's the fun in that?" The class was split into two teams, and surprisingly Orchid was teamed up with her favorite athletes, Edd, and Rave. Nazz, Brian, and the rest of his crew were their opponents. "Oh, perfect."

"Orchid?" Rave asked. He looked worried when he saw her face darken.

"Let her be," Edd said. "This is her chance to exact a little revenge."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Half of that side is composed of her tormentors, majority of them were there that night."

"Oh. Well, this will be fun."

"For once, I agree with you," Nat said.

"Well, fuck," Kevin said.

"This is certainly the worst thing to play when we got three vengeful bastards," Rave groaned. "Hell's gonna break loose."


	9. Blooming Bruises

As soon as the whistle sounded, balls were in the air. The majority of the underclassmen were hit first, the seniors trying to keep them out of the impending battle. Surprisingly, Edd had been rather agile when dodging balls, mainly to avoid injury since he bruised rather easily. Unfortunately, he and Rave were out within the first five minutes. Once it was down to the main rivals, Orchid decided it was time to not play nice. The first thing she did was beam a ball into one of Brian's friends' chest, knocking him back. While she was distracted, Nat was hit.

"Motherfucker..." Marching off the court, he shot Orchid a smile, and she nodded. She threw a ball at Eric, the one who got her favorite bisexual out. He was also the one that came up with the idea of throwing garbage at her that night. He got hit in the shoulder. At that point, Nazz got Mark out. The growl that escaped him almost sounded inhuman. Despite his anger, the sound made Orchid shiver in sinful delight. At the same time, Kevin was hit, but not without taking down another boy. Orchid was alone, against Nazz and Brian.

The two both got a ball, and took aim. As soon as they launched them, she slid towards the nearest ball and scooped it up, instantly launching it at Brian. It hits him in the face with such a force that it knocks him to the floor. Without even checking the damage, Orchid then takes another ball and beams it at Nazz, not giving her a chance to react before hitting her stomach. She _did_ watch her double over with a cry. Satisfied she walked off the court to join her friends, who all stared at her in shock.

"Jesus fuck..." Mark breathed.

"They had it coming."

"I think coach is regretting his decision to play dodgeball," Kevin said.

"He regretted it the moment he saw Orchid beam Tony in the chest," Nat laughed.

"That fucking bitch!" someone shouted. The group turned to find Brian attempting to charge them, blood gushing from his nose. Eric and Tony were holding him back.

"No, leave her be!"

"It's not worth it!"

Coach Daniels ushered the angry jock out, telling his friends to go see the nurse. He then turned to her, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"You might want to go talk to him. He's giving the look," Kevin said.

"Fuck..." She approached the teacher, a look of indifference carefully schooled on her face. He was a tall man, and looked to be in shape, despite the grays that were making themselves known. "Yes?"

"What the hell was that?"

"With all due respect, what did it look like?"

"Like you were trying to cause serious harm."

She gasped in sarcastic offense. "I would _never."_

"Talk, Smith."

She grumbled. "If you knew what they did to me, then you'd see that I haven't quite let go of the past."

 _"Nazz?_ She's one of the nicest girls I know. I can understand Brian, but Nazz?"

She lifted her shirt up to reveal her side, the large scar making it's appearance. "They did _this._ If you ask me, I think I went too easy on them."

 _"You broke his nose."_

"It's not broken. Bruised to hell, yes, but not broken. All they need to do is rub some dirt on their wounds, they'll be fine."

"Excuse me-"

"That's what _I_ was told. _'Rub some dirt on it, you'll be fine.'_ Third degree burns. _Third degree._ And on top of that, I get scolded for it. According to their parents, I was making everything up. They would _never_ throw garbage at me."

"H-Hey-"

"You don't believe me, talk to my mother. Talk to my therapist. Fuck, talk to my _doctors._ Tell them I gave permission for you to look at the medical report."

He just couldn't seem to win. First it was Kevin about Edd, and now it was the new girl. The football coach saw the anger in her eyes, a fury that was about to boil over. He didn't want to push her, so he sighed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring up bad memory."

She looked down, sighing. "No, I'm sorry. You're right, I should've at least controlled my anger. I'm sorry for talking back."

"Nah, I'll try to be more sensitive. I'll let it slide." She smiled and walked back to her group, he watching with a sigh. He wanted to suggest them to talk to the counselor and try to make amends, but he figured it would be futile. She had a deep-rooted hatred for Nazz and the guys. A hatred that wasn't going to disappear. "Well, fuck."

* * *

Study hall was quiet, everyone winding down from their intense game of dodgeball. Edd was discussing with Kevin the classes they were going to work on at his house. Orchid and Rave were looking over the script for _Wicked._ Orchid wanted to audition for the part of Elphaba, while Rave wanted to play Glinda. He could do it, too.

"Green would look good on you," Rave said.

"Of course it would, I'm fucking fabulous."

"Jesus Christ."

Edd giggled at their conversation, the distraction being enough for Kevin to study the sockhead. There was something about him that attracted the football star. Maybe inviting him out on the weekend would bring them closer.

"Will our plans be sufficient, Kevin?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah. I'll head straight to your place after practice, yeah?"

"Of course."

"Choice."

"Would you like to start? It may help you get an idea of what we're to discuss."

"Sounds good." Edd took out an anthology of poems that they were focusing and flipped through it. Once he found a poem to his liking, he set the book down in between them. Kevin took that opportunity to pull himself closer, not missing the tiny sound that escaped Edd. The poem was called _Because I Could not Stop for Death,_ by Emily Dickinson. Edd read out to him, his voice changing drastically compared to how he normally talked. It was pleasant, and Kevin couldn't help but focus on his timbre. The words he read slow filled his head, and Kevin was lulled into their little world.

Meanwhile, Nat was pestering Orchid. "Did you figure out what my hobby is?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Hmm..."

"And you two aren't allowed to help her." He narrowed his eyes at Rave, who only flipped him off.

"Knitting."

He blinked at her as Mark and Rave tried to refrain from laughing too loud, lest they get scolded by the librarian. Nat coughed out a laugh, he not believing what came out of her mouth.

"Heh-Heh, no. Not knitting. That was really unexpected."

"You gave me a week. And since you told me to guess, your hobby must be _really_ unexpected."

"You're right on that one."

She turned to look over at Edd and Kevin, and she giggled at the sight. The two were uncharacteristically close to each other, Edd reading quietly to him. Kevin was watching him, his eyes unbelievably warm. He seemed to be studying the scholar, watching how his lips moved, and it was absolutely adorable.

She nodded towards them. "I've never seen him look at anyone like that."

Nat grinned. "I know. It's so beautiful."

"You gonna cry, Goldberg?" Mark asked.

"No...maybe..."

"Jesus Christ," Rave said. "Speaking of crying, you were vicious, Orchid."

"Coach should have known it was a bad idea," she said.

"I mean, I know you have a good arm, but _damn,"_ Nat said. "And you looked so intense."

"Yeah, your eyes looked like they were glowing," Mark added. _It was hot._

"Well, you guys know about my mom's friends. They taught me everything I know. And I kickbox as a stress reliever, so it also explains a lot."

"Nat, you know we're fucked, right?"

"What do you mean _we're_ fucked? It's everyone else that's fucked if they piss her off. _Especially_ Kevin. Besides, I'm her favorite."

"Oh, here we go," Rave groaned.

 _"You're_ her favorite? Puh-lease. _I'm_ her favorite."

"Ladies, you're both pretty. Now, shut up before we get yelled at," Orchid said.

"What are you doing after school?"

Nat shot Mark a look, knowing where he was going with his question. _Is he really gonna ask her out right in front of me?_

"I'm heading to the gym, and then going to a dinner party with my mom."

"Oh."

"Ooh, does this mean you'll be dressed all fancy?" Nat asked.

"Yeah...it's a formal dinner party."

"Just who does your mom know to get invited to a party like that?"

"It's more of work with. Her boss is loaded, and I'm pretty sure he has a crush on her."

"What do you think about him?"

"Eh, he's alright, I guess. I haven't spent enough time around him to get a gauge on him yet."

"You'll find out tonight," Mark said.

"Yeah."

"Now, I have a question," Nat began. He looked at Rave, his face turned serious. "How the fuck are you gonna play Glinda?"

"Talk about changing the subject."

The theater kid narrowed his eyes, his arm flexing as he prepared to smack him. "You'll see when I get the part."

"You know it's bad when he's a better soprano than any of the girls in the class," Orchid said.

"Nah, you're a pretty damn good soprano. Honestly, you could pull off Glinda. I wouldn't mind being Elphie. But, we both know what roles we want."

"I can totally picture it. A green Orchid, hoisted into the air, belting _Defying Gravity."_ He stood, arms raised as he dramatically pranced around their table. _"_ 'Tell them how I'm defying gravity! I'm flyin' high defying gravity!'"

 _"Nathan Kedd Goldberg,"_ the librarian shouted. "if I have to yell at you one more time about your incessant yammering, I _will_ have you here for detention and catalog the atlases. _Shh!"_

He sat down with a huff, his arms crossed and a pout on his face. The others only snickered at him

"Wait, your middle name is 'Kedd'?" Orchid asked.

He puffed his cheeks at her. "Shut up."

* * *

Orchid and Edd walked home, Edd rambling about the tutoring session he had with Kevin. He was a nervous mess, it was really cute. Orchid wanted to tease him about his "study date", but she knew it would turn into him teasing her about Mark and Nat.

"This is so unnerving. He has never really been inside my home, so I don't know what to do. What if he makes fun-"

"Smack him."

The ravenette blinked at his best friend. "That method works for you. Not me."

"I'm serious. He won't do anything because he's afraid of me. But, I doubt he'll make fun of your house. You just be you, and then you'll be fine. You love English, so you can easily get immersed in your session."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Now, get to it. I have to the gym."

"Be sure to stretch before any strenuous exercise."

She snorted. "I know." Waving goodbye, she headed home. Edd sighed, and entered his home, still empty and quiet. Before he could let the loneliness sink in, he went up to shower, hoping that cleaning himself would help relax his nerves. Once he was done with his shower (after scrubbing thoroughly twice), he dressed in a cotton t-shirt and sweats, and padded down to the kitchen. Maybe preparing some snacks would help him keep his mind of the impending tutoring session. While Kevin seemed harmless enough, he still intimidated the poor boy. He decided blueberry muffins would be a sufficient snack. Iced green tea should pair well with the freshly baked treat.

After putting the muffins in the oven, Edd tried tidying up. He needed to keep his mind distracted from who was to come. If he dwelled on the fact that his former bully and current crush was coming over, he would go mad. He could only imagine what Orchid would say if she could see him now. He set up the various books needed for the subject, rearranging them until he was satisfied with the arrangement.

All too soon, three sharp raps echoed through the nearly empty house, startling him. He scurried to the door, opening it to find Kevin standing with a small smirk on his face. His hair was still damp from the shower he took before coming here. He was dressed differently than earlier, opting to wear sweats for the evening.

"Hey, Dork."


	10. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories as frequently as I'd like, but I have been working on a book that I would like to publish. So, I am putting all of my stories on a short hiatus. Only until I've gotten to a good point with my book. While I won't be updating, it doesn't mean that I will stop working on each of my stories. I will still try to write out a few chapters to make up for this little break. My deepest apologies, and I hope that you all will continue to follow my works when I return.**

 **Kisses~**

 **-orchestrafangirl**

 **P.S. - This author's note will be present in all of my incomplete stories.**


	11. Steps

**A/N - The analysis of the poem was something that I had written some time ago when I was still in school. I'm pretty sure I bullshitted it. While it's embarrassing for me to somewhat use it in this chapter, I kind of wanted to experiment. I honestly don't know how I feel about it.**

 **Poem is " _The Road Not Taken"_ , by Robert Frost.**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense, and was suffocating Edd. Here was Kevin, his current crush and ex-bully, sitting next to him, waiting for him to begin the lesson. Of course, his frantic nerves were making it very difficult for him to come up with a coherent thought.

"Are we gonna start," Kevin inquired.

"Y-Yes! Allow me find a piece apt for discussion." He flipped through his anthology of poems until he found one that would be good for Kevin. Smoothing out the pages, he slid the book between them. However, Kevin decided that the book wasn't close enough, so he scooted closer to his tutor. He felt Edd stiffen as their legs brushed together, and chuckled. He was trying hard not to blush.

"Go ahead."

At that, Edd let out a deep breath. Shakily, he read:

 _"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood_

 _And sorry I could not travel both_

 _And be one traveler, long I stood_

 _And looked down one as far as I could_

 _To where it bent in the undergrowth;"_

By the third line, his voice slowly steadied as he gained a little more confidence.

 _"Then took the other, as just as fair,_

 _And having perhaps the better claim,_

 _Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

 _Though as far that the passing there_

 _Had were there really about the same,_

 _And both that morning equally lay_

 _In leaves no step had trodden black._

 _Oh, I kept the first for another day!"_

The rise and fall of his voice seemed to hook Kevin as he listened. Of course, he didn't particularly understand the meaning within the poem, but he could certainly understand the delight his favorite dork was exuding.

 _"Yet knowing how way leads to way,_

 _I doubted if I should ever come back._

 _I shall be telling this with a sigh_

 _Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

 _Two roads diverged in a wood; and I-_

 _I took the one less traveled by,_

 _And that has made all the difference."_

After a minute of processing his words, Edd turned to the athlete, his face flushed with delight. " _'The Road Not Taken'_ by Robert Frost. Quite profound, don't you think?"

Caught off guard by the question, Kevin scrambled to answer. "Uh, y-yeah. _Real_ cool."

"You know, if you showed _some_ interest in the poem, you wouldn't have a problem comprehending its meaning."

"I do too _comprehend_ it."

"If so, then do enlighten me with your thoughts."

Kevin froze, realizing he dug himself a grave. If he had paid attention to the words spoken instead of the person speaking them, he wouldn't have this problem. "My thoughts?"

"Yes."

"W-Well...um..." He looked over the poem, trying to quickly process the phrases. "Well-ahem- I think he's trying to say that when you come to having to make a choice, you would make the choice that took you out of your comfort zone."

Edd blinked at him. _Intriguing._ "Elaborate."

"The two roads-he described them as different, but the same. The road he took was maybe nicer looking, less foot traffic, the likes. Doesn't mean that nobody _hasn't_ been down it before. It's just not the most _popular_ route. Like life. You'll always have to make a choice, and your options could be something that everyone sees you choosing, while the other is less likely. Something you can't do at the same time, ya know?"

"Right..."

"It's a choice that you can't change in the future. He says-what did he say?- _'And sorry I could not travel both, and be one traveler.'_ I see it as you can't make both choices and still be you. One choice is meant for one version of you, and the other is meant for another. Am I making sense?"

Edd's eyes widened at this. Kevin was making valid points in his own way, and it excited him. "Yes, yes! This is very good, Kevin! What else?"

He let out a breathy chuckle and continued. "Let me give an example. I want to ask you out."

Edd blinked at him, not expecting such a declaration. "P-Pardon? K-Kevin, how does-"

"Shut up a minute. Let me finish." He closed his mouth and nodded. "I wanna ask you out. Asking you out is one of those two roads I'm standing at. The other is me leaving my feelings alone, and simply going on with the rest of my life like they don't exist. Now, asking you out will lead to me having to come out to the guys, and obviously, that's not particularly pleasant. But, it's been done, hence that road being 'worn down really about the same'. I can't take it back, nor will I ever come back to this fork in the road. But, as the poem says, I'm taking the road less traveled by, despite how much it'll change my life."

Edd sat there, stunned. He honestly did not expect _that,_ nor did he expect Kevin to use the poem as a way to ask him on a date.

Was he asking him on a date?

"Is this-is this a prank?"

"Not a prank. I'm dead serious."

"Why? Why me of all people? I thought you hated me."

Kevin's shoulders sagged. "I don't hate you, Dee. I never did. I guess Skippy was the problem. Since you hung out with them, I kinda lumped you in with the other Eds, and I just decided to mess with you because of it. But, I realized it was stupid of me, so I backed off. Now, I wanna get to know you. I wanna make it up to you. If you'll let me."

Edd felt his blush burn down to his toes, unsure how to respond. Here was Kevin Barr, star quarterback and football captain, ladies man, and absolutely every girls' dream...asking him out."

Edward Vincent.

The residential gay nerd.

 _Please don't be a prank._ "And you used a poem to convey your intentions. I am utterly impressed."

"Is that a yes?"

He giggled. "Yes." The look on Kevin's face made the poor ravenette nearly melt. He looked unabashedly elated, and his emerald gaze showed it. The smile that split his handsome face was brilliant, and Edd couldn't help but return the sentiment.

"Saturday. I'll pick you up at 2."

"May I inquire where we're going?"

Kevin smirked. "That's a secret."

* * *

Orchid giggled as she read the text she got from Edd. He was going on his very first date on Saturday, and she was rather impressed that the football player had the balls to ask the scholar out. When she got home, she found her mother preparing for the dinner party, debating over a few dresses.

"Welcome home, Orca."

"Thanks, mama. I thought you decided on the red dress."

"I did, until I found out Diana was going to wear the same exact one."

 _"Really? Her?_ She has _no_ figure."

"I _know._ But, I think I should go with the classic black."

"Go with the black and white one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's elegant, classy, and _sexy._ It just screams 'I'm a confident, independent woman.'"

"Alright, honey. Are you gonna wear the dress that Kaori got you?"

"Which one?"

"My favorite one."

"Yeah, I'll wear it."

"Well, go and get showered and ready. I wanna take pictures."

"And who's gonna do that?"

"Dee."

"If he's not making out with Kevin."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Like an hour ago. Kevin asked him out."

"Well, it's about damn time."

"Mama!"

"I could see it happening from a mile away."

"Oh, jeez." Orchid headed up to get ready. After about three hours, the mother-daughter pair were ready. Orchid called Edd and explained their need for a photographer, earning a proper teasing from both him and Kevin. When they arrived, however, they saw it was no laughing matter.

"Orchid...Aunt Ella..." Edd gasped. "You both look magnificent!"

"I'll say..." Kevin mumbled. He was at a loss for words. No wonder both Nat and Mark were going crazy over Orchid. She was certainly the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, even more than Nazz. _I wonder how Double D would look like that..._

"Aww, you two are sweethearts. Now, pictures," Ella said. She handed Edd her phone while Kevin took Orchid's. They snapped pictures of the two together and separately.

Ella wore a simple black and white off-shoulder cocktail dress that stopped just below her knees. The diamond studded belt was tightly clinched around her waist, accentuating her hourglass figure. Her hair, which was usually tied up, was worn down in beautiful curls, all favoring one side.

While Ella looked like a runway model, Orchid was the true masterpiece. She sported a floor-length, off-shoulder gown that hugged her curves perfectly. The way it flared out at her knees added a touch of extravagance. The rose-gold deepened to a dark red in an ombre effect. Her hair had been tied up this time, her bangs pinned up to reveal her icy blue gaze.

"Thanks guys," Orchid said.

"Our pleasure. Now, hold on one second." Edd took her phone from Kevin.

"Dee, what are you doing?"

"You'll thank me."

"Eddward..." He fiddled with the device for a few seconds longer until he finished.

"Done!"

"What did you do?"

He smirked. " Oh, I simply forwarded your recent photo shoot to your two favorite gentlemen."

"Edward Marion Vincent, I swear-"

"Honey, you can kill him later, we gotta go," Ella interrupted.

"Ooh, I am _so_ gonna get you for this."


	12. Perfect

Nat was working on an essay when he got a message from Orchid. When he saw it was a photo attachment, he felt somewhat excited. What could she have sent him? As much as he hoped that she was a little tease, he knew not to expect anything of an explicit nature. However, he did not expect the photos to be of her dressed in an elegant and _expensive_ evening gown, looking like she was going to a Met gala. She was breathtaking. And knowing her, Mark probably got the pictures, too. While it did put a slight damper on his mood, he still decided that the pictures warranted a call.

Picking up on the first ring, he heard her groan. "Nat, I swear I didn't send those. A Mr. Eddward Vincent pulled a fast one on me."

"Good thing too, because _goddamn,_ you look amazing."

"You think so?"

"Fuck yeah. I dropped everything to admire you. Like, _wow."_

"Thank you, Nat."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Going to that dinner party?"

"Yeah. Mama and I are gonna slay it."

"That was your _mom?!"_

"Um...yeah."

"No wonder her boss gots the hots for her. She's fucking gorgeous."

 _"Thank you!"_

"I'm on speaker, aren't I?"

"Oops."

"Goddamn it, Orchid. Anyway, knowing Double Dorkable, Mark's got the photos, too."

"Yup. I'm just waiting for his phone call."

"He's gonna flip out."

"What are you up to?"

"Essay...in French."

"Yikes. Wait-why the hell are you still on the phone with me? Finish your essay."

"B-But-"

"Nathan Kedd Goldberg."

"I _knew_ you knowing my middle name was a bad idea." She growled. "Fine, fine, you win. My little tigress. Have fun, and beat up anyone that gets too handsy with you."

"Will do."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

When she hung up, he sighed. He felt his heart hammer in chest, and he leaned back in his chair. She hasn't been here for even a week, and she was already occupying majority of his thoughts. And she's already got Mark wrapped around her little finger. How did that happen? What was she doing to him?

"Ah, fuck..." Before he could delve more into his growing insanity, his phone rang and Kevin's face popped up. "Pumpkin!"

"Nat, if you don't drop that 'pumpkin' bullshit, I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Never. Now, what's up?"

"Well, I just got back from Double D's place..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And well..."

He gasped. "Please tell me you didn't fuck him. _Please_ tell me you didn't fuck him."

 _"Fuck no!_ Do you think I'd be sitting here on the phone with you if I did? Orchid would _kill_ me, and then her mother would hide my body."

"So, if you didn't smash, then what did you-you asked him out, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I feel like I'm flying, man."

"Really? So, you're not shitting me right now? You didn't chicken out and run away?"

"We're going on our date on Saturday, at two."

"Where are you taking him?"

"That's a secret. I'm not telling _anybody."_

"Oh, come _on._ Please? I'll keep my mouth shut tighter than my ass."

"TMI, dude. But, nope. Lips are sealed."

"Did you at least kiss him?"

"Peck on the cheek. I wanna go slow with him. Gain his trust."

"Look at you. You're finally becoming a man."

"Shut up. So, how'd you like Orchid's pictures?"

"I'm so jealous that you and Dee were the first guys to see her like that."

"Listen, they asked us to help."

"She looked fucking gorgeous, man. How the _fuck_ is she still single?"

"I don't know, but if you actually get your ass into gear, then she wouldn't be single."

"I'm working on that."

"That little guessing game of yours isn't what I would call 'working on it'."

"Oh, it is. Even if she doesn't figure it out, I was still gonna take her out. The game is just an excuse."

"That's pretty smart."

"See? Told you I was full of great ideas."

"Shut up. That is _one_ good idea."

"You wound me."

" Whatever, I gotta go. Dinner."

"Alright. See ya, Kev."

"Later, man."

He hung up and Nat looked at Orchid's pictures one more time. It was amazing how mature she could look, despite her only being seventeen or so. She carried herself well, and it made him fall all over again. Could she be even more perfect? _Probably._

* * *

Orchid's phone rang once again, and she giggled, already knowing who it was without looking at the caller ID. "Hey, Mark."

"I go to take a break from homework and check my phone, only to be rewarded with pictures of a work of art."

"You certainly have a way with words."

"How ritzy is this party?"

 _"Ritzy."_

"Oh, damn."

"I know. Dee sent the pictures to you and Nat."

"Goldberg better have complimented you or there will problems."

"Oh, he did. So, you're taking a break from homework?"

"Yeah. Just chilling, talking to you."

"I feel special."

"I would hope so. You're the only girl outside of the family that I would drop everything for."

She felt her cheeks burn. "Mark..."

"I'm serious. Whether to admire you, or to save you, you've got priority."

"Aww..."

"Speaking of, how are you feeling? Have you calmed down from this afternoon?"

"Yeah. I blew off some steam at the gym."

"Good. I hate seeing you upset."

"I know...Oh, we're here. I'll text you through it all."

"Group text. We'll suffer with you."

"You don't ha-"

"Believe me, we do. Have fun, and kick any sleazebag's ass that comes your way."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Mark hung up first, sighing. _"God,_ do I want you."

"Mark?" his mother called. She entered his room, a small platter balanced on her arm. "I brought you a snack since your ass won't come down for dinner."

"You didn't have to. I was going to come down."

She set the platter down onto his desk, a knowing smile on her face. "So, wanna tell me her name?"

"H-Huh?"

"A mother always knows. You've been smiling more, putting a little more effort into your looks, and I hear you talking to someone in the middle of the night. So, spill."

He sighed, unable to hide the blush painting his face. "Her name is Orchid."

"Ooh, such a unique name."

"I know, and she's absolutely perfect. Smart, drop-dead gorgeous, and is an amazing mixture of sugar and spice. She's extremely loyal to her friends, and strong, and-and-"

His mother stared in delighted surprise. Mark has never been so enamored with a girl. But, she saw the changes in his face. He seemed to glow with such happiness and adoration for her. His eyes sparkled, and his cheeks were a permanent shade of red. She knew what it was, and it made her giggle. "Have you told her how you felt?"

He snapped his head towards her, his ears now burning. "N-No. Besides, she just transferred here this week. I want to get to know her first."

"Good boy."

"But, I have competition."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Nat."

"I thought he was dating Rave."

"They broke up last weekend."

"I hope he's not using her as a rebound."

"He's not. If anything, he's been trying to take things slow with her. That's how I know he's serious about her."

"Oh. How do you feel about that?"

He sighed. "He's a good guy. Yeah, he's out there, but I know he's the kind of guy that will worship his partner. He truly cares about her."

"Okay...Anyway, I would love to meet her someday."

"Maybe. We'll see."


	13. Men

Ritzy was an understatement. Why did one man need so much space? The foyer itself was massive, and Orchid wondered how one couldn't get lost in the estate. The guests were dressed to impress, and making her wonder just how many of her mother's co-workers were acting like they were the epitome of wealth when she knew they weren't. But, this was something she has to report to the troublesome boys that were currently blowing up her phone.

 _O: Why the fuck a single man need so much house? I'm pretty sure I could fit my entire in the foyer alone and_ still _have space._

 ** _M: Come on, you're exaggerating_**

 _O: Okay, maybe a bit. Half of my house_

 **N: better. whats the fashion like?**

 _O: Red carpet_

 **N: no fair! i wanna be there!**

 _ **M: Nat, only you would wanna go**_

 **N: i'm a fashion connoisseur, bite me**

 _ **M: no thanks**_

 **N: you'd like it**

 _O: Alright boys, you forget that I'm still here. I don't need to see anymore skin on my phone_

 **N: oh boo**

 _ **M: You sure?**_

 _O: Positive_

 ** _M: You're no fun_**

Before she could respond, she noticed someone approach her mother. Someone she recognized her mother's boss and the...humble host of the party. He was rather hard to forget, for many reasons. One was that he was unbelievably handsome, with long graying hair tied in a low ponytail. His impeccably groomed beard was obviously her mother's favorite feature on him. Secondly and most importantly, his size. Charles Benton was beyond huge, dwarfing Orchid and her mother at a staggering 6'8". He was broad, and the most baffling thing was that it was all muscle. No wonder he was so sought after.

"Ella, Orchid..." he said. "you both look breathtaking this evening." He looked rather surprised at the sight of his employee, not expecting the usually tomboyish Ella to dress so...femininely. In fact, he expected her to wear a suit not unlike her usual work clothes.

"Thank you, Mr. Benton."

"Honestly, I hardly recognized you. Maybe I should invite you to more of my parties."

 _Gag,_ Orchid thought, but she couldn't blame the man. Her mother was a beautiful woman, and in all honesty, anyone would be a damn fool to not see her for how amazing she was.

"Perhaps..."

"And Orchid, the last time I saw you, you were just getting into high school back in Japan. I thought your mother would have at least let you graduate from there. My, you've certainly grown up."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Charles. Anyway, may I steal your mother away for a bit?"

 _Already?_ She eyed him warily, but noticed that he was rubbing his fingers, a nervous habit of his. Upon further inspection, his cheeks were tinged pink, and he couldn't keep eye contact with her mother. She chuckled, finding it somewhat endearing, especially for him. "Of course."

"Are you sure?" Ella asked. "We just got here, and you're not familiar-"

"I've got Nat and Mark texting me, so I won't be bored. I'll be fine. You go enjoy yourself."

"But-"

"Charles, sweep her off her feet."

At that, he smiled, and pulled her mother closer to him, leading her away. "Thank you."

She mouthed a good luck, and giggled as she watched her mother stumble closer into his arms.

 _O: I think I just played matchmaker._

 **N: did boss man steal mamas?**

 _O: With my permission. Actually I told him to sweep her off her feet. Poor mama was a blushing mess_

 ** _M: Maybe your mom likes him too. You might have a new daddy ;)_**

 **N: i know i wanna be Orca's daddy ;) :P**

 _O: Nathan Kedd Goldberg please refrain from making sexual innuendos in the group chat_

 **N: but i can make innuendos in a private chat?**

 _O: NO. Please refrain from such comments_

 **N: nope**

 _ **M: If he gets to make jokes like that, then I can too**_

 _O: Mark, not you too. Nat you're a bad influence_

 **N: oh i know. i pride myself on that**

She giggled, not realizing that someone had been waiting to getting her attention. When she looked up, she was greeted with a beautiful face. Sharp and narrow features, flawless skin. He looked like the rich bachelor he _had_ to be. He was rather tall, and lean, unlike the usual bulky frames that was used to.

"H-Hello..."

The smiled he gave was brilliant, to the point of being a bit unsettling. "Hello. First time to something like this, I take it?"

"Am I _that_ obvious?"

"I mean, you're more interested in your phone than your surroundings."

"I've got my moral support on my phone."

He laughed, a smooth sound that was rather pleasant to her ears. "Which company are you from?"

"Oh, I'm not from a company. I'm still in high school. I'm Orchid, Ella Smith's daughter."

His eyes widened. _"Really?_ You look so mature. And you're the daughter of the most formidable woman I know? Men should beware. But, I am truly honored."

"Don't kid yourself. I'm nothing special."

"On the contrary, you are. Well, I think you are. Your mother brags about you a lot. Top of your class throughout middle school and high school. Theater genius, but want to dedicate your life to the law. You're truly magnificent."

"Um..."

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Andrew Workley."

"No way, you're _the_ Andrew Workley? Wealthy bachelor extraordinaire?"

"Guilty. I didn't think you've heard of me."

"Listen, you're kind of hard to _not_ hear about."

He chuckled, his eyes scanning over her. "Now, Orchid..." The smile on his face widened a bit, and his gaze seemed to change, worrying her. "I'd like to get to know you more. Why don't we go somewhere less crowded and get more...acquainted?" His fingers skimmed her shoulder, sending unpleasant chills down her spine.

She stepped back, her gaze freezing as she recognized what he was insinuating. "Sorry, but no thanks." Taking note of the look of shock on his face, she realized that he was not used to rejection. Before he could say anything else, she turned from him. "Try someone else." She left him standing, deciding to text her boys.

 _O: Nat, how familiar with rich people are you?_

 **N: are you kidding? i know everybody that's anybody. why**

 _O: Tell me everything you know about Andrew Workley_

 **N: ugh that piece of shit is there too?**

 _ **M: You met**_ **the _Andrew Workley?_**

 _O: He tried to get me alone. I could tell he had something sleazy in mind. I wasn't about to be swayed by a pretty face and pretty words_

 **N: sounds like him. he's the scum of the earth, being every bit of the playboy he is. he sleeps w/ anything w/ a vagina. and he's into the freakiest shit. he ain't above spiking anyone's drink just to get laid either. he only gets away with it b/c all the girls he sleeps w/ depend on him and he could easily ruin their lives. just be careful to not let him get close to your food or drinks**

 _ **M: Well then, maybe we should crash a party**_

 _O: No, Mark. This is Charles Benton's party. I can't cause a scene_

 **N: oh now we HAVE to show up. benton is like a godfather to me. he can't say no**

 _O: But I can. NO_

 **N: you wound me**

 _ **M: You know we're like this because we care**_

 _O: I know. You guys are just ridiculous_

* * *

Mark sighed as he read over the conversation. Orchid was certainly stubborn, and it was a tad frustrating. But, it still endeared him. But, if Andrew Workley was going to be a problem, he wasn't going to risk Orchid's well-being just because she told them to not get involved. He called Nat.

"You wanna get into that party, huh?"

"I know you do, too."

"Fuck yeah, I do. Workley is a menace and Orchid is way too perfect for him to leave her alone. The fact that he's willing to risk jail time for statutory says it all. Let me make some phone calls, and I'll come get you. Make sure you dress nice."

"Yeah, yeah-"

"I mean it, Mark. You're gonna end up dealing with security if you don't."

"Alright, I got it." At that, he hung and sighed again. Thank god his aunt loved making his clothes.

Meanwhile, Nat phoned the one who would get them into the party.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Charlie."

The chuckle he received told him that he was definitely going to get his way. "Nathan. Should've known that you would have found out about my party."

"I honestly didn't know until today. One of your guests goes to my school. Orchid Smith."

"Really, now? Well then, I just _have_ to invite you."

"I'm bringing a plus one."

"Rave?"

"No, we broke up earlier this week."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I was a little too bummed to. It was a drinking kind of night, and you don't let me drink."

"You know why. Anyway, I don't know why you always call to ask me to invite you. You're always welcome to parties, unless otherwise."

"Eh, courtesy."

"Well, come over with your plus one. Orchid would love the familiar face since I stole her moral support."

 _"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she's already done with this party."_

"Look at you, already wooing her mom."

"Oh, shut up and get over here."

"Thanks, Charlie." At that, he hung and texted Mark.

 **N: be ready in 20**

 _ **M: See you then.**_

* * *

Orchid groaned as she declined yet another offer to drink, stating that she was a minor. Of course, it didn't particularly stop anyone that was interested. She wanted to beat someone up. Mark and Nat were kicking ass as her moral support, but she wondered if it was right to tell them not to come crash the party. She wanted to go home, but her mother looked like she was having the time of her life. And Mr. Benton looked like he was on cloud nine with her.

 _Maybe he will end up becoming my stepdad. I wouldn't mind it since mom looks so happy and the blushes on their faces are priceless. They look like shy teenagers._

"You look awfully lonely, Orchid." She bit back a rather unattractive growl when she heard his voice.

"Listen, Mr. Workley, I'm not interested."

Scoffing, he stepped closer to her. "Come now, I don't bite. I simply want to get to know you."

"You know I'm only seventeen."

"And? Age is but a number. Besides, you're the one tempting everyone here, dressed like that. You say you're only a teenager, but the way you act-you dress...as if you're an adult. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you dressed like this on purpose so you can garner all this attention. So you can sink your teeth into someone."

She let out a disgusted scoff. _"Excuse me?"_

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

The blush on her face gave him the answer he was looking for, despite her trying to deny it. "That's none of your business."

"I can show you what it means to be a woman."

She winced, the horrible shivers returning. She tried to step away, but he was persistent. She didn't want to lash out because of her mother, but she was getting dangerously close to it. He finally grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "St-Stop-"

"You know...your frightened face makes _so_ hard. I wanna see more." The panic started to settle in as she froze at the feeling of his hand slipping down her thigh and into the slit of her dress. She couldn't move as she remembered the abuse she suffered back in Japan.

Before he could do anything else, she was yanked out of his arms and right into someone else's grasp while Andrew was roughly shoved away. She snapped out of her stunned fear and looked up to find Nat staring at the billionaire. Right next to her was Mark, he seething at the sight of her molester. The sight before her something completely different. While she had gotten used to their anger, there was something off about it this time. It was _cold._ She gasped at the look on their faces. Their gazes were dark, and freezing.

 _"Piece of shit,"_ Nat growled. She couldn't help the shiver down her spin. His usually light and cheerfully flamboyant tone of voice was gone. All that was left was a dark, deep gravel of sound. These were not the boys she was getting to know. The anger they were emitting was not the hot-blooded temper tantrums of young boys trying to assert their dominance. It was a purely raw, unadulterated _fury._

The grip Nat had on her was tight and unyielding, and he had no intention of letting her go. Even if she wanted him to. Andrew only sneered at them, clearly infuriated that he was being humiliated by three high school students. _Children._

"Fucking shits. Couldn't you see that she was seducing _me?"_

"Really?" Mark snapped. "Because it looked to me that you were _molesting_ her."

"Oh, she liked it."

In an instant, Mark had the man by the throat while Nat lunged for the man, ready to destroy him. Orchid pulled him back, holding him tight to her body.

"Mark, Nat, stop it! Mark, let him go! NOW!"

"Orchid-"

"Don't _argue_ with me, Demascus."

Reluctantly, he let him go, watching as he ran towards Mr. Benton. However, it was in vain as he saw Orchid's mother throw a fist straight into his throat, only to be held back by the older man.

"Get the fuck out of here, Workley. We're done."

Mark turned to Orchid, who was calming Nat down, despite how badly she was shaking. He rested his head on her shoulder, as Nat hugged her tighter. His hands were on her waist, he trying to choke back a sob as he felt her shake.

"Why the hell are you comforting us when you clearly need it?"

"Please, Mark...just...just shut up, okay?" She placed a hand on his cheek. They stood like that for a few minutes, until she decided that she should pull away. Looking at the athletes, she sucked in a shaky breath. "Thanks for being here."

The two looked at each other, then nodded. Taking each of her hands, they pressed a kiss into her palms, earning a small squeak from her. The look they gave her was something that she wasn't accustomed to. She couldn't put a name to it, but it was similar to possessiveness. It was hot, and sincere, and burned her entire being. Nobody has ever looked at the way they were looking at her. It was definitely not lust, but something completely different. Sophisticated, yet primal. It told her everything and nothing.

Orchid then realized that they were dressed in form-fitting suits, looking sharp and clean. They both had decided to slick their hair back, and all in all, they definitely did not look like the seniors she knew. They looked more mature than she did. No, they were definitely not the hot-headed boys that she went to school with.

.

.

.

They were men.

* * *

 **A/N - I don't know why, but these past chapters have made me extremely giddy. I'm finally moving forward with the relationship between Edd and Kevin. So, the next chapter will focus on their date. I'm really excited to write it.**


End file.
